Change : After the arrival of my brother
by Tomoe Rokuonji
Summary: Sejak Ibu angkat mereka meninggal, sifat Taufan, Halilintar, Air dan Api berubah drastis. Terlihat murung dan menutup hari. Oleh karena itu Boboiboy menyuruh Gempa pindah dan bersekolah di Malay saja , tidak di jepang. Tujuannya untuk mengembalikan kembali sifat asli kakak-kakaknya. Apakah ia berhasil melaksanakan syarat tersebut? tentu demi dikabulkan permintaannya oleh sang ayah.
1. Chapter 1

**Change : After the arrival of my brother**

 **Prolog**

"Jadi... sikap mereka masih begitu saja?"

"Iya, aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi. "

Boboiboy menghela napas panjang. Ketika ia menanyakan bagaimana keadaan anak-anaknya di Malaysia sana. Jawaban yang ia dapat dari istrinya- Hana... masih tetap begitu saja. Tak ada perubahan dari sikap mereka. Ini juga membuat Boboiboy kebingungan.

Ke-empat anaknya itu tidak memiliki gangguan psikolog atau semacamnya. Hanya saja... semenjak meninggalnya sang istri pertamanya- Tomoe, sikap ke-empatnya kian berubah. Semakin menutup diri sesama saudara sendiri, tak akrab seperti dulu. Bahkan pada Ibu baru mereka juga begitu. Padahal ia memutuskan menikah lagi agar kesedihan anak-anaknya itu hilang dan kembali ceria. Namun...

"Hah... kamu tenang saja Hana. Akan ku pikirkan suatu cara, " Ucapnya dengan nada menenangkan.

Setelah itu mereka mengobrol singkat dan kemudian Boboiboy mematikan ponselnya selepas pembicaraan selesai. Tangannya masih menggenggam sebuah pena. Ia memijit-mijit keningnya.

"Apa aku harus kembali ke Malay sementara? tapi... disini masih banyak pekerjaan dan perusahaan sedang ada sedikit masalah. Aku harus macam mana?" Pikirnya.

Seketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok anaknya yang masih berseragam sekolah.

"Hallo Tou-san! Miss you~" Ujar anak yang bernama Gempa itu. Ia terlihat sangat ceria atau itu hanyalah kamuflase?

Boboiboy menatap curiga "Jangan-Jangan... Kau ingin sesuatu dari Tou-san?!" Gempa menyengir. Sepertinya tebakan Boboiboy benar.

Sebenarnya tak masalah anaknya yang satu itu meminta apapun darinya, wajar kalau Gempa bersikap manja padanya sebab ia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang lengkap dari orangtuanya. Tomoe meninggal saat Gempa masih berumur 1 tahun.

Lagipula... seingatnya, selama ini Gempa tak pernah meminta barang mahal atau hal-hal mewah padanya. Malah tergolong 'unik'. Yang ia ingat Gempa pernah meminta beberapa toples bekas, menyuruhnya bermain piano, minta diajari cara berkebun dan sebagainya. Ia sendiri bingung dengan pemikiran anak bungsunya ini.

"Kau mau apa memangnya?"

"Hehehe tapi Ayah akan kabulkan, kan?"

"Iya iya. "

"Aku ingin... tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah sederhana. " Ucapnya yang membuat Boboiboy melongo.

"Hah? Tinggal... sendiri?" Gempa mengangguk cepat, kelihatan bersemangat sekali.

Boboiboy semakin bingung, semakin lama permintaan anak bungsunya itu semakin aneh. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat anak satu-satunya itu mempunyai jalan pikiran yang sulit dipahami olehnya. Ah... perlu diingat, Halilintar, Taufan, Api dan juga Air hanyalah anak adopsinya dengan Tomoe. Beranjak satu tahun, mereka berdua langsung di anugerahi seorang anak yaitu Gempa.

"Kenapa kau ingin tinggal sendiri?"

"Ingin mandiri, "

"Apa benar itu alasannya?"

Gempa memasang wajah ingin menangis "Ayah tidak percaya padaku?"

Boboiboy meneguk ludahnya, pada dasarnya ia orang yang tidak tegaan. Apalagi kalau melihat ekspresi sedih atau menangis dari wajah orang lain. Rasa simpatinya mendadak muncul.

Ia masih ditengah kebingungannya. Siapa sih Ayah yang begitu mudahnya mengizinkan anaknya tinggal pisah rumah darinya? Kalau sudah 17 tahun keatas sih tak masalah, tapi... ini usianya baru 12 tahun? Baru memasuki masa SMP. Tiba-Tiba Boboiboy seakan mendapat pencerahan entah darimana, ia mendapat sebuah ide.

"Boleh saja... tapi ada syaratnya, "

"Syarat?"

"Mulai besok kau akan pindah sekolah ke tempat Ibumu, "

Gempa menaikkan alis "Pindah? Untuk apa? Kenapa tidak sejak pas aku baru lulus SD saja pindah kesananya? Pasti... ada sesuatu kan?" Tanya Gempa beruntun. Boboiboy sedikit tak menyangka anaknya itu mengetahui jalan pikirannya.

"Iya ada sesuatu dan jika kau sukses melakukannya, Ayah akan menyetujui permintaanmu, "

"Apa itu?" Tanya Gempa cepat.

"Kamu harus mengubah sikap kakak-kakakmu menjadi diri mereka yang dulu, yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana?"

Ia melihat putranya mulai mempertimbangkan perkataannya. Sebenarnya sih selain untuk mengembalikan sosok asli ke-empat putranya, ia sengaja memerintahkan Gempa untuk pindah kesana. Siapa tahu anaknya itu lupa dengan permintaan anehnya tadi.

"Oke, aku mau. "

Boboiboy tersenyum "Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah untuk keberangkatanmu besok, Gempa"

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Disini Gempa adalah adik dari Halilintar, Taufan, Api dan Air. Dalam fanfic ini lebih dominan genre family nya, sisanya mungkin nyempil beberapa genre. Soalnya ini lebih ke persaudaraan, tak ada unsur yaoi atau shonen-Ai.

Ini Fanfic multi chapter pertamaku ^^ seperti biasa kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu ku nanti ^^ Thanks bagi yang sudah membaca, kita bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Change : After the arrival of My Brother**

 **Aku cuma mengingatkan chapter kemarin itu hanya prolog ya ^^ belum mulai cerita. Chapter satunya baru dimulai sekarang ^^Izinkan aku untuk menjelaskan beberapa hal ya :**

 **1\. Dalam cerita ini, Halilintar, Taufan, Api juga Air itu bukan anak kandung Boboiboy. Mereka cuma anak dari panti asuhan yang diangkat oleh Tomoe dan Boboiboy sewaktu kecil.**

 **2\. Hana itu istri kedua Boboiboy. Aku sudah jelaskan di chapter 1 kalau tujuan Boboiboy menikah lagi supaya ada yang menjaga anak-anak angkatnya. Sebab Boboiboy tak bisa meninggalkan jepang untuk waktu lama karena harus mengurus beberapa masalah di perusahaannya sekaligus menjaga anaknya- Gempa.**

 **3\. Usia Halilintar 17 Tahun ( Kelas 3 SMA) dan Taufan 16 tahun ( Sudah kelas 2 SMA) Sedangkan Api dan Air berumur 14 tahun ( Kelas 3 SMP). Kalau Gempa umur 12 tahun baru masuk SMP ( Sekedar mengingatkan lagi)**

 **4\. Sebelum diangkat jadi anak , Halilintar, Taufan, Api dan Air itu memang sudah bersaudara ^^ Lalu pas Tomoe melahirkan Gempa, otomatis Gempa menjadi adik mereka.**

 **Cukup sampai disini penjelasannya dan** **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview, balasan review kalian ada setelah cerita ini ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tokyo 07.00 am**

"Ohayou Tou-san~"

Dengan riang Gempa menghampiri sang Ayah yang sedang menikmati sarapan. Ditaruhnya koper berisi segala perlengkapannya untuk ke Malaysia tepat disamping tempat duduknya. Boboiboy memperhatikan Gempa yang sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kamu sudah selesai berkemas?"

"Sudah dong!" Jawabnya cepat dengan senyum lebar.

"Kok kamu sepertinya senang sekali?"

Gempa hanya menyengir, ia mulai mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan mengolesinya selai nanas. Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Boboiboy yang masih digeluti rasa heran. Tak mau ambil pusing, Boboiboy kembali mengunyah roti. Gempa juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayah..."

Suara Gempa memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta untuk sesaat. Nadanya begitu serius, hingga Boboiboy harus menelan cepat makanan di mulutnya.

"Ada apa?"

Boboiboy memperhatikan anaknya yang masih diam tak bergeming. Bahkan makanannya pun belum disentuh kembali. Bisa dilihat, Gempa terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya.

"Hoi, ada apa sih?"

Sedikit kesal karena anaknya itu mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Ia pun memukul pelan kepala Gempa hingga sang Anak mengaduh kesakitan dan mulai merengut.

"Kenapa Ayah memukulku?"

"Kamu tadi memanggil Ayah kan? Kenapa pas Ayah menyahut, kamu tidak menjawab?!" Ucapnya pura-pura kesal. Hanya ingin melihat reaksi anaknya saja.

Akan tetapi, ia malah mendapat tatapan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Padahal ia pikir anaknya itu akan panik dan mulai heboh merayunya agar berhenti mengambek. Rasanya... agak aneh jika ditatap seperti itu. Tetapi ia memilih diam saja dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan anaknya setelah ini dan...

"Lagi kebingungan dan nunggu jawaban dari aku ya~ Hahaha~"

... Gempa malah tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah sukses melakukan trap pada Ayahnya. Boboiboy yang mulai sadar kalau dirinya dikerjai, langsung cemberut.

"Dasar kau ini, cepat habiskan sarapanmu!" Ujarnya kesal.

"Hahaha iya Ayahku tersayang~ aku bakal habiskan sarapanku, jangan ngambek ya~"

Namun Gempa masih saja tertawa, seketika Boboiboy mendapat ide untuk menjahili anaknya. Langsung saja ia menyumpal mulut Gempa itu dengan beberapa lembar roti.

"HAYAH HEHA!" (AYAH TEGA!)

Kini giliran Boboiboy yang tertawa ketika melihat anaknya yang sedang susah payah menelan banyak roti di mulut. Ia mendapat deathglare, hingga kemudian berubah menjadi tatapan licik. Ia mengeruk dalam selai nanas itu dengan tangannya, lalu dengan tangan yang berlumur selai itu ia mulai mencoret-coret wajah Ayahnya.

"Hahaha rasakan ini ~"

Mereka pun saling mencoret-coret muka satu sama lain. Ya, hal seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Ayah dan Anak itu di pagi hari. Mungkin Boboiboy akan merindukan hal ini, ketika anaknya sudah pergi meninggalkan Jepan dan tinggal di Malaysia.

* * *

Kelas XII IPA 1

Disudut ruang kelas, Halilintar tengah terduduk sembari menatap lurus ke depan memperhatikan sang Guru yang sedang menerangkan materi pelajaran. Walau sesungguhnya, Halilintar sama sekali tak bisa fokus menyerap ilmu yang disampaikan itu. Pikirannya kacau. Ia masih mengingat isak tangis Air kemarin...

Kemarin begitu sampai dirumah, tanpa berbasa-basi dulu dengan Ibu Hana dengan seenaknya Halilintar berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ketika ia mau melewati pintu kamar Air, yang ia dengar adalah suara tangisan adiknya.

" _Hiks… Kenapa Ibu meninggalkan kami?"_

Tak perlu masuk ke dalam kamar dan bertanya pada Air pun ia tahu siapa yang sedang ditangisi oleh Air. Dia adalah sosok Ibu yang kami sangat sayangi, meski bukan Ibu kandung. Dia... Tomoe.

Pernakah kalian merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang penting dalam hidup kalian untuk selamanya? Sedih, bukan? Namun banyak orang bilang, itu semua sudah takdir. Meski tahu itu adalah takdir, tapi tetap saja rasa sedih itu tak bisa dihentikan. Tidak semudah seperti halnya berbicara.

Jika ada yang bilang, tak ada yang disalahkan dalam hal ini karena kematian memanglah sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup yang tak bisa terbantahkan. Maka ia akan memprotes keras perkataan itu, sebab menurutnya takdirlah yang layak disalahkan.

Kalian mungkin berpikir bahwa dirinya bodoh, menyalahkan takdir yang tak terlihat itu. Ia punya alasan tersendiri kenapa ia beranggapan seperti itu, sebab takdir telah mempertemukan ia dan adik-adiknya dengan Ibu Tomoe.

Ada pepatah mengatakan 'Jika ada pertemuan pasti suatu saat juga akan ada yang namanya perpisahan'. Oleh sebab itu, ia mengangap takdir begitu jahat. Kenapa disaat mereka akhirnya bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu takdir malah merenggut sumber yang menjadi kebahagian mereka? Kalau tahu akhirnya seperti ini, sebaiknya tidak perlu ada yang namanya pertemuan...

Bagi mereka yang tak memiliki kedua orangtua, merupakan suatu kebahagiaan yang luar biasa ketika mendapat sebuah kasih sayang meski bukan dari orangtua kandung. Ia dan adik-adiknya mendapatkan banyak sekali kenangan indah dari Ibu Tomoe, tetapi setiap mengingat memori itu dan kembali menyadari bahwa kenyataanya Ibu Tomoe telah tiada, kau tahu... rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Seolah-olah semua kenangan manis yang sudah tercipta itu hanya ilusi yang mematikan.

Jadi tak salah kan jika aku menyalahkan takdir begitu saja?

"Ck…"

Halilintar tersadar dari lamunannya. Suasana hatinya kembali kacau, ingin menangis... yang ada seluruh warga satu sekolah ini heboh melihat orang yang paling ditakuti ini mendadak jadi melankolis. Itu tak lucu.

Akan tetapi... sampai kapan ia harus dalam kondisi seperti ini?

Memang bukan dirinya saja yang begitu terpukul dengan meninggalnya Ibu Tomoe, tetapi adik-adiknya juga demikian. Kehilangan beliau memberikan pengaruh yang besar bagi hidup mereka. Bahkan hubungan ia dengan adik-adiknya tak seakrba dulu meskipun sering berangkat bersama. Ia juga merasa... telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Batinnya.

* * *

Gempa dan Boboiboy sudah sampai di bandara beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini mreka tengah berada di tempat masuk yang nantinya akan membawa Gempa ke pesawat yang akan ditumpangi. Boboiboy menepuk-nepuk kepala anaknya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya disana. Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh sama Ibu Hana dan kakak-kakakmu. "

Gempa tersenyum sumringah "Tenang saja Ayah, anakmu ini kan baik dan…" Seketika senyumnya meluntur berganti dengan memberikan delikan tajam "... Apa maksud Ayah dengan 'Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh'? Memangnya aku pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh sama Ayah?" Tanyanya cemberut.

Boboiboy tertawa garing "Hahaha tidak kok…"

 _''Tidak salah lagi." Batinnya_

Ia melirik jam tangannya "Sudah sana cepat masuk, sebentar lagi pesawat yang akan kau tumpangi akan lepas landas, " Ucapnya. Gempa mengangguk, lalu menepuk bahu Ayahnya.

"Baik Ayah~ Sampai jumpa. Tak boleh menelponku, jika bukan aku yang menelpon ya." Ucapnya cepat, lalu langsung berlari pelan menjauhi Boboiboy yang sedang terbengong dengan ucapan terakhir anaknya. Masa ia tidak boleh menelpon anaknya sendiri?

"Bye Ayah~"

Gempa berteriak dari kejauhan, dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai pada Boboiboy. Setelah Boboiboy membalas lambaian tangan itu, sosok Gempa sudah pergi. Ia masih disana memperhatikan pesawat yang ditumpangi anaknya itu mulai lepas landas. Ya dia sangat berharap kehadiran Gempa di Malaysia sana bisa membantu Hana untuk mengembalikan kembali sifat asli ke-empat anak asuhnya.

* * *

 **Balasan Review**

 **1\. Ayunf3**

 **: Gempa memang permintaannya aneh-aneh, tapi apa yang dia minta dan lakukan selalu ada alasan pasti dibaliknya x3 Terima kasih telah membaca ^^7**

 **2\. Lomi Ashi-chan**

 **: Paragraf deskritif dan naratif ya? Kalau menurut Lomi-san kalau chapter 1 ini bagaimana penggambarannya? kadang suka kerepotan sendiri buat deskritif :') Terima kasih telah membaca ^^7**

 **3\. IceCandy03**

 **: Di chapter selanjutnya udah pasti bakal ada Boboiboy element wkwkwk Terima kasih telah membaca ^^7**

 **4.**

 **: Terima kasih telah membaca ^^7**

 **5\. Ellena Nomihara**

 **: Terima kasih telah membaca ^^7**

 **6\. Dhiaz Rusyda N**

 **: Aku engga yakin update kilat karena sedang disibukkan banyak tugas :") Terima kasih telah membaca ^^7**

 **7\. Khairun269**

 **: Gempa belum pernah ketemu sama yang lainnya, sebab... hehehe penjelasannya nanti akan ada di beberapa chapter. Terima kasih telah membaca ^^7**

 **8\. Asha**

 **: Hehehe iya, mungkin Gempa lagi mabok makanya minta yang aneh-aneh x3 Terima kasih telah membaca ^^7**

 **9\. Nayu Namikaze Uzumaki**

 **: Untuk jarak usia sudah dijelaskan diatas Nayu-senpai ^^ Terima kasih telah membaca ^^7**

 **10\. Mahrani29**

 **: Terima kasih telah membaca ^^7**

 **11\. Chikita466**

 **: Hai Chikita-san ^^ Untuk kemarin memang sengaja tidak dipaparkan secara jelas masalahnya, soalnya cuma prolog. Kalau aku ceritakan semuanya, rasanya kurang greget x3 temanku bilang, kalau untuk prolog cukup kasih hints nya saja, supaya bikin pembaca bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi? kenapa bisa begini dan bagaimana? hehehe begitu. Maaf ya, jika kemarin aku tidak memaparkannya secara jelas. x"3**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca ^^7**

 **12\. Fuyaori**

 **:Terima kasih telah membaca ^^7**

 **13\. Rarachan24**

 **: Terima kasih telah membaca ^^7**

* * *

 **Kembari memberi info :**

 **Gempa itu belum pernah bertemu Halilintar, Taufan, Api juga Air. Tapi Gempa tahu wajah mereka seperti apa melalui foto yang diberikan Boboiboy nanti. Alasannya kenapa Gempa tinggal dijepang? Nanti akan ada penjelasannya di chapter berikutnya, tapi bukan chapter depan ^^**

 **Dan bisa ditarik dalam chapter ini, masalah yang telah dialami Halilintar, Taufan, Api dan Air adalah masalah intern. Mereka masih belum mengikhlaskan kepergian Tomoe sebab mereka sangat mencintai sosok yang menjadi Ibu mereka itu. Sosok yang mau menerima mereka dan memberikan mereka kasih sayang yang belum pernah mereka dapatkan. Oleh karena itu, mereka masih terpukul dengan meninggalnya Tomoe. Lalu juga ada masalah lainnya ^^. Dan sosok Gempa disini akan menjadi seseorang yang akan membuat kakak-kakaknya itu menyadari hal-hal penting yang mungkin terlupakan dan menyelesaikan semua masalah yang menggangu hati kakak-kakaknya. Bagaimana caranya Gempa melakukan hal itu? Lihat aja nanti ^^**

 **Hanya segitu saja yang bisa ku beritahu, terima kasih sudah membaca ff aku ini. Saran dan kritik selalu dibutuhkan :)**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Change : After the Arrival of My Brother**

 **Maaf semuanya karena saya baru bisa update sekarang, soalnya lagi banyak kesibukan di RL. Gomen… ^^**

 **Terima kasih sekali karena kalian sudah berkenan membaca cerita saya ini, saya merasa sangat senang karena ada yang membaca cerita yang menurut saya tidak bagus banget ini, terlebih alurnya berlibet wkwkwk.**

 **Seperti biasa untuk balasan review kalian ada di akhir setelah cerita selesai~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Different**

 _ **Terkadang kau tidak dapat menyadari ada perubahan yang terjadi padamu dan lingkunganmu. Namun begitu kau sadar, kau akan tahu seberapa jauhnya semua telah berubah...**_

Halilintar berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai bawah. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya yang terasa ganjal, seperti kemasukan debu. Selepas mengantarkan tas milik guru Kimia ke ruangan guru, ia memutuskan untuk segera ke kantin. Waktu istirahat yang tinggal sedikit tak boleh dibuang percuma.

Kini ia sudah menggenggam sebungkus nasi berserta air minum. Inginnya sih makan di kelas, sayangnya peraturan sekolah telah melarang hal tersebut demi menjaga kebersihan kelas. Jadinya, ia memutuskan untuk ke halaman belakang saja. Selain suasananya tentram dan sunyi, itu merupakan tempat favoritenya.

"Oper kemari, Gopal!"

Halilintar berhenti. Ia mengamati suasana lapangan sekolah dari kejauahan. Terdapat beberapa siswa sedang bermain sepak bola disana. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sosok bertopi miring dengan variasi warna biru tua dan muda serta kuning. Itu adalah Taufan- adiknya.

"Hahaha operan yang bagus sekali Gopal."

Ia menyipitkan mata, untuk melihat lebih jelas tawa sang adik. Jujur… tawa tersebut terasa hambar dan aneh. Bukan seperti tawa yang dulu sering diperlihatkan dulu. Yeah dulu… sebelum Ibu Tomoe tiada.

Seketika bayang-bayang masa lalu yang indah kembali teringat, saat dimana ia bermain sepak bola bersama adik-adiknya sementara Ibu Tomoe duduk di pinggir lapangan menyemangati mereka. Semuanya terlihat gembira sekali saat itu, terlebih Taufan dan Api. Dua bocah itu memang sangat hyperaktif, namun Taufan masih bisa ditolerir semangatnya tak seperti Api yang begitu meledak-ledak.

Akan tetapi…

Halilintar segera menepis kenangan manis yang menyakitkan itu. Ia tidak mau tertangkap basah mengeluarkan air mata hanya karena mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang seharusnya lebih baik segera dilupakan.

… kenyataan memang terkadang menyakitkan. Berbeda dengan dunia imajinasi dimana kau bebas melakukan apapun.

Halilintar menyentuh dadanya, terasa sesak setiap kali mengingat semua kenangan indah itu. Apalagi ketika memori saat mereka menangisi kematian Ibu Tomoe di pemakaman hari itu. Rasanya perih sekali dan rasa itu semakin bertambah perih ketika ia sadar, ia tak mampu menenangkan adik-adiknya untuk berhenti menangis waktu itu. Padahal… dia adalah kakak tertua.

Sungguh sejak saat itu, Halilintar merasa dirinya telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Dan karena merasa terus seperti itu, ia jadi tak tahu harus bagaimana menegur sapa adik-adiknya, menenangkan adik-adiknya disaat sedih dan memberi mereka semangat selayaknya seorang kakak. Seandainya saja ia punya sedikit keberanian, akan tetapi rasa bersalah itu membuatnya menjadi kaku untuk sekedar mengajak mereka

"Hah… kau benar-benar memuakkan Halilintar." Gumamnya.

Tak mau dirinya semakin terlarut, ia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan. Beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meski rasa bersalah itu selalu menghampiri, namun bagaimanapun juga ia harus tetap memasang dinding kokoh demi menghadapi kehidupannya ini.

Mungkin sejak tadi Halilintar tak menyadari sama sekali, bahwa adiknya itu menyadari keberadaannya disana. Iris biru cerah yang telah meredup sinarnya itu memandangi kepergian sang kakak dalam diam.

"Maafkan Taufan, Kak Hali…"

 **-0000-**

Disisi lain, Air juga sedang melangkah dengan membawa sebuah kantung plastik hitam. Isinya berupa jajanan yang ia beli di kantin. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, melihat banyak murid yang tengah mengobrol dengan serunya. Air merasa… asing berada di lingkaran keramaian yang menyilaukan ini.

Ia mulai menghadap lurus ke depan, langkahnya terhenti tak kala melihat sosok kakaknya- Api keluar dari kelas. Sedikit heran, karena biasanya jam istirahat seperti ini seharusnya kakaknya itu tengah berada di kantin dengan kawan-kawannya yang banyak itu. Tapi kini… justru ia melihat kakaknya berbelok ke kiri. Setahunya, kalau tidak main ke kelas-kelas lain ya… mungkin ke ruang UKS atau perpustakaan. Ah sepertinya tempat terakhir yang disebutkannya itu tak mungkin, karena Api adalah orang yang tak terlalu suka belajar.

Rasa penasaran yang begitu menggerogotinya, membuat Air memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana Api akan pergi. Sesekali ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, berjaga-jaga supaya tidak ketahuan Api. Bahkan jarak antara Api dengan Air saat ini tak begitu jauh. Seketika… Air menghentikan langkah dan membaca papan nama ruang yang sedang dimasuki Api.

RUANG UKS

"Ke-Kenapa Kak Api masuk ke ruangan itu?" Pikirnya.

Seingatnya kemarin… Api terlihat baik-baik saja meski selalu pulang larut malam. Sejak memasuki masa SMP, Api selalu pulang malam. Setiap kali ditanya oleh Ibu Hana dia hanya menampakan wajah kesal lalu berlari memasuki kamar tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Disaat seperti itu, ia hanya mampu terdiam . Ingin menegur kakaknya tapi ia tak mampu melakukannya. Ada rasa khawatir dan cemas, namun ia tak bisa menunjukkan perasaan tersebut. Mungkin… kedua kakaknya yang lain juga begitu. Semuanya terasa rumit semenjak Ibu Tomoe sudah tak ada.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Air mendekati ruang UKS itu. Ia mengintip terlebih dahulu dari jendela, melihat kakaknya tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan posisi membelakangi. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan- menghampiri Api.

Tangannya menyentuh leher dan dahi Api, terasa panas. Ia mulai berpikir kalau Api terkena demam. Oleh karena itu, ia segera mempersiapkan baskom berisi Air dan sebuah handuk kecil. Dengan telaten, ia membenarkan posisi tidur kakaknya dulu menjadi lurus, lalu mengompres dahi Api.

Tak mau Api sampai tahu kehadirannya disini, Air segera keluar dari ruangan sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara gaduh sedikitpun.

"Semoga cepat sembuh Kak…"

Air menutup pintu ruang UKS dari luar, setelah itu lekas pergi meninggalkan area itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, kelopak mata sang kakak terbuka. Ia memegang dahinya yang agak basah karena ada handuk kecil menempel.

"Terima kasih…Air…"

Seandainya Air bisa mendengar ucapan terima kasihnya, tetapi sayangnya… itu tak akan bisa karena Api akan berusaha untuk pura-pura tidur seperti tadi kalau Air masih berada di tempat itu.

Mata kejinggaannya itu menatap datar langit-langit ruangan. Ia benci suasana seperti ini, sangat membencinya. Yang ia inginkan… kembali seperti dulu lagi. Dimana ia bisa melihat Halilintar yang selalu melontarkan kata dengan nada jutek dan mengeluarkan amarah ketika diusik, Taufan yang senantiasa tertawa setelah menjahili Kak Halilintar dan Air … yang menahan Halilintar yang berniat menghukum ia dan Taufan. Semuanya… ia ingin semua itu dapat kembali dirasakan.

"Kapan semuanya akan kembali lagi seperti dulu?" Gumamnya parau dengan cairan bening yang mulai mengalir dari matanya.

 **-0000-**

 **KREET**

Taufan membuka pintu rumah, setelah berada di dalam ia menutupnya kembali. Seperti biasa, rumah nampak kosong melompong, walau ada beberapa orang di rumah.

Sayup-Sayup ia mendengar suara keran air yang menyala dari dapur. Spontan, ia mendekati ruangan tersebut- mengintip dari sudut pintu yang terbuka. Mengamati sosok wanita dewasa berkerudung biru tengah membilas piring yang di cucinya.

Sebenarnya… Taufan tak enak hati selalu bersikap dingin pada Ibu Hana. Padahal ia begitu baik dan perhatian kepadanya serta saudara-saudaranya. Tapi apa mau dikata, mereka belum bisa menerima kehadiran sosok Ibu baru. Yang ada dihati mereka selamanya adalah Tomoe.

"Maaf ya…"

Taufan memasang senyum tipis dengan tatapan sayu sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk masuk ke kamar. Hanna yang sejak tadi mencuci piring, tiba-tiba berhenti. Menengok kearah pintu, namun tak menemukan siapapun. Ia mengendikkan bahu dan kembali melanjutkan perkerjaannya. Apa tadi hanya perasaannya saja kalau dia sedang diperhatikan? Batinnya.

Kini Taufan yang telah menaikki anak-anak tangga, kembali melangkah di jalan yang datar. Ia menatap kamar Air dan Halilintar yang tertutup rapat. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu… matanya menangkap pintu kamar Api yang terbuka sangat lebar.

"Hah… dia akan pulang malam lagi…" Gumamnya pelan.

Tak mau memusingkan hal tersebut, Taufan segera membuka pintu kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan kamar Api itu. Ia rebahkan diri diatas kasur dengan kedua tangan yang dipakai sebagai pengganti bantal.

"Tak adakah hal yang bisa membuat semuanya kembali seperti dulu lagi? Aku tidak tahan seperti ini terus." Gerutunya pelan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, pesawat yang ditumpangi Gempa sudah mendarat mulus di bandara tujuan. Kini… Ia sudah berada diluar bandara dengan bibir yang tertarik keatas ketika melihat langit sore berwarna orange-kejinggaan.

"Akhirnya… sampai juga disini. Saatnya semua dimulai~"

 **-0000-**

 _ **Balasan review**_

 **Ayunf3**

 **Hehehe terima kasih atas pujiannya ^^ gimana reaksi mereka? Kamu bisa mengetahuinya dimulai dari chapter besok mungkin hehehe**

 **Ranni-kudo21**

 **Hai Ranni-senpai ^^**

 **Hahaha ada-ada aja, ngga mungkin kan Gempa ngidam wkwkwk. Terima kasih atas krisarnya ^^**

 **Khairun269**

 **Panggil saya Tomoe saja, jangan panggil thor XD. Iya, nanti bakal tahu kok penyebab si tomo itu meninggal tapi bukan di chapter besok**

 **Chikita466**

 **Kakakmu jahil ya? XD Terima kasih atas semangatnya ^^**

 **Yoshie augestya**

 **Hehehe maaf saya tak bisa update kilat, bisa dimarahi orangtua saya kalau saya hanya fokus pada dunia ffn ^^**

 **Edogawa Boboiboy**

 **Um… sebenarnya aku ngetik di hape jadi ya ngga bisa panjang-panjang banget ngetikknya ^^ dan panggil aja aku Tomoe ^^**

 **Rarachan24**

 **Sikap Gempa, ku kasih bocoran sedikit mungkin agak OC XD**

 **Dhiaz Rusyda N**

 **Ada intinya? Seperti chapter ini contohnya? :3 terima kasih atas sarannya ^^**

 **Kira Fumiko**

 **Terima kasih sudah bersedia menunggu ^^**

 **Nayu Namikaze Uzumaki**

 **Iya, kemarin aku baca ff senpai yang welcome back, Gempa :'D maaf tak bisa mereview karena dari hape ngga bisa hehe…**

 **Kalau yang urusan Gempa tinggal sendiri untuk mandiri itu hanya tipuannya. Ada maksud lain dari ucapannya itu hehe.**

 **Kalau masalah yang menelpon itu, alasan Nayu-senpai benar tapi itu bukan alasan pertama. Alasan pertamanya akan diketahui di next chapter nanti.**

 **Kalau mau tanya lebih banyak silahkan aja ^^ saya pasti akan memberitahunya. Terima kasih sudah mereview**

 **Asha**

 **Iya, saya pas ngetiknya juga merasa lucu ngebayangin ekspresi boboiboy yang bengong XD**

 **Fuyaori**

 **Hehehe terlalu cepat atuh x'D maafkan saya tak bisa update kilat**

 **N Rani Kudo**

 **Mungkin sifat Gempa akan OOC jika berhadapan dengan saudara-saudaranya XD**

 **-0000-**

 **Terima kasih pada semua yang sudah membaca, mem-fav & fol serta berkenan mereview cerita saya. Saya merasa senang sekali! ^^**

 **Berhubung kemarin adalah hari guru, saya ingin mengucapkan …**

 **Mungkin sebagai murid kadang kita mengeluh dengan tugas yang begitu banyak diberikan para guru, tapi niscayalah semua apa yang diajarkan, diterangkan, dijelaskan oleh para guru itu semua mengandung pelajaran yang sangat penting.**

 **Disaat kalian mengeluh tetapi banyak guru yang jarang mengeluh dengan tugas yang diembannya sebagai guru. Jadi guru zaman sekarang sulit, terlebih system pengajaran baru mulai diterapkan. Alhasil juga guru-guru harus mempelajari system tersebut. Mereka berkerja keras setiap harinya demi memberikan ilmu kepada murid-murid yang mereka anggap sebagai anak tanpa memandang gaji mereka berapa ^^ Itulah perjuangan seorang guru, tak pernah mengharapkan gaji tinggi tetapi selalu bersemangat memberikan kalian ilmu yang bermanfaat ^^**

 **Saya sangat salut dengan mereka, kalau bukan karena didikan mereka. Saya tidak bisa berada disini sekarang^^**

 **Terima kasih dan selamat hari Guru ^^**

 **-000-**

 **Btw…**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya saya kasih bocoran sedikit mungkin sifat Gempa akan ooc tapi hanya jika berhadapan dengan saudara-saudaranya, selebihnya… akan bersikap seperti layaknya Gempa XD**

 **Bila ada pertanyaan silahkan tulis saja di kotak review, saya pasti akan menanggapi pertanyaan kalian ^^**

 **Mohon review kalian, bukannya saya mengharapkan review banyak. Tapi saya butuh saran, krisar dan juga ingin mengenal kalian masing-masing. Meski hanya lewat review ^^**

 **Bagi yang punya ide atau usulan boleh saja mengusulkan di kotak review, siapa tahu usulan kalian berguna bagi saya yang masih baru di fandom ini ^^**

 **Terima kasih semua dan silahkan mereview! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Change : After the Arrival of My Brother**

 **Drrrttt**

Jam weker berbunyi. Halilintar terbangun akan hal tersebut. Ia meraih jam itu dan mematikannya. Kemudian mendudukkan diri di tepi kasur- mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya sebelum memulai rutinitas.

Direnggangkan sedikit otot-otot tangan yang merasa kaku. Lalu mulai bangkit- berjalan menuju pintu. Sesekali ia menguap, tanda masih tersisanya rasa kantuk.

 **CKLEK**

Ia telah membuka pintu kamarnya. Namun bukannya beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi, ia malah mematung disana. Terpaku akan sosok sang adik- Air yang juga baru saja membuka pintu kamar. Perlu diketahui kamar Halilintar dan Air saling berhadapan.

Tak ada pembicaraan, hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Lalu tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari sebelah kamar Air.

"A-Apa?"

Taufan muncul dengan raut wajah kebingungan sebab begitu membuka pintu ia malah langsung jadi pusat perhatian kakak dan adiknya.

Ia menyengir canggung karena pertanyaannya tadi tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Halilintar dan Air. Bibirnya juga terasa kelu untuk berbicara.

"Masih pagi udah pada bengong kalau kesambet baru tahu rasa." Celetuk Api tiba-tiba.

Semua sontak menatap Api yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar sendiri. Api mendengus lalu berjalan melewati ketiganya dengan cuek. Sementara Halilintar, Taufan dan Air masih melongo.

Entah kenapa suasana pagi ini sedikit berbeda…

 **-0000-**

 **Chapter 4 : Pemuda berkacamata dan Siswa baru Culun ?**

"Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali, huh?"

Sepanjang jalan Air tak henti-hentinya menggerutu. Wajahnya penuh buliran keringat, ia sudah sangat kelelahan sekarang. Walau semua berawal karena kebodohannya yang lupa membawa buku tulis Matematika. Kalau saja pelajaran tersebut tidak ada tugas rumah yang harus dikumpulkan, ia tak perlu repot-repot kembali pulang.

Masalahnya… ada PR yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini juga. Jadi… beginilah nasibnya. Belum lagi lokasi dari rumah ke sekolah cukup jauh.

Inginnya berlari biar cepat sampai datang ke sekolah. Namun… saat melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.50. Sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi dan dia… masih sangat jauh dari sekolah. Berlari pun percuma, dia bakal telat juga dan berakhir dengan mendapat hukuman.

"Engga perlu sampai lari juga Tio!"

Air mendadak menghentikan langkah saat…

"Kita telat Yude! Kalau dimarahi guru bagaimana?!"

"Panggil aku kakak bodoh!"

"Kita seumuran tahu, malas ah manggil kaka."

… melihat sepasang saudara kembar itu melintas di hadapannya. Seketika ia merasakan suatu perasaan…

"Perasaan apa ini?"

Ia mulai membayangkan wajah kakak-kakaknya saat pergi bersama dulu. Halilintar dan Taufan yang selalu saja bertengkar, berkat keusilan Taufan. Lalu Api yang terlihat senang dan malah mendukung aksi jahil Taufan. Lalu ia yang harus berinisiatif memisahkan keduanya, kalau tak perang akan terus berlanjut.

 _Perasaan ini… mungkinkah…_

"Iri… Aku iri melihat kakak-beradik itu ya? Rasanya aku ingin merasakan keakraban seperti itu lagi. Aku … kangen…"

 **CKITTT**

Air tersentak saat mendengar sebuah bunyi di arah belakangnya. Ia tak tahu pasti apa itu makanya dengan segera ia membalikkan tubuh ke belakang.

Iris biru terang nya itu melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri dan membenarkan sepeda yang terjatuh. Ia hanya memandangi tanpa niatan untuk bersuara sampai akhirnya orang tersebut menegurnya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hah?"

Air melongo tak begitu paham dengan maksud orang di depannya ini. Ia mengamati ciri-ciri orang tersebut, rambut hitam legam pendek, mengenakan kaos putih yang terlapisi kemeja hitam tak terkancing. Lalu celana jeans hitam serta sepatu skets warna hitam strip putih. Terlihat simple namun trendy. Apalagi ditambah kacamata hitam yang dikenakan orang itu.

Air mengira orang tersebut seumuran dengannya hanya saja sosok itu lebih tinggi sedikit darinya. Hanya saja sikapnya terlihat ramah dan agak dewasa?

"Tadi aku hampir saja menabrakmu. Untung saja aku langsung membanting diri ke kiri dan akhirnya aku terjatuh hehehe. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak terkena apapun." Air mengangguk meski masih kebingungan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Air, sosok tersebut menatapnya dari bawah sampai atas secara bergantian. Lalu mulai tersenyum.

"Kau… murid SMP ya?"

"Iya, aku- ASTAGA AKU LUPA!" Teriak Air mendadak histeris. Orang itu spontan menutup telinganya.

"Err...Kenapa kau tiba-tiba teriak begitu?"

"Aku terlambat…"

Jawaban singkat plus wajah datar Air membuat orang tersebut sweatdrop. Tak mau memperdulikan orang itu, Air memilih untuk kembali berjalan. Sudah berapa banyak ia menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya untuk meladeni orang yang tak dikenal?

"Mau ku antar ke sekolahmu?"

Air yang masih berjalan menengok ke sebelahnya. Ternyata sosok itu mengikutinya sembari menakki sepeda. Ia mulai melirik tempat duduk di belakang sepeda tersebut. Mulai menimbang apakah ia harus menerima tawaran itu atau tidak.

"Hei tidur ya?"

What the-

Air memandangi sosok itu tanpa ada ekspresi sama sekali. Agak kesal juga karena orang itu menanyakan hal bodoh kepadanya. Sudah tahu ia sedang berjalan, mata terbuka dan ia barusan bicara. Masa ia sedang tidur, yang benar saja.

"Enggak. Aku cuma pingsan. Cepat antar aku ke sekolah." Sahutnya cuek. Sedikit melawak.

Lagipula ia benar-benar butuh tumpangan untuk ke sekolah, itu sih kalau tidak mau sampai terlambat banget. Air pun langsung duduk di belakang dengan seenaknya.

"Baiklah, pandu aku ke sekolahmu ya."

"Iya."

Dalam hati Air terus menggerutu karena orang yang memboncengnya ini terlalu banyak bicara. Merepotkan.

 **-00000-**

"Kalian tahu besok akan ada…"

Taufan yang baru masuk ke kelas seketika langsung mempertajam pendengarannya. Kalau tak salah tadi ia mendengar….

"Hei ada info apa sih, kok seru banget?" Tanyanya pada siswi-siswi yang sedang berkumpul. Rasa ingin tahunya mendadak tinggi.

"Aku baru saja ke ruang guru dan mendengar kalau besok akan ada murid baru di kelas kita."

… ah ternyata pendengarannya tak salah.

"Murid baru? Seperti apa rupanya?" Tanya Taufan lagi.

"Tak tahu lah, wali kelas kita tak bagi infonya secara lengkap."

"Oh begitu. Thanks ya infonya!"

Taufan menarik diri dari gerombolan siswi itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk cepat-cepat duduk di kursinya. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

 **-0000-**

"Kita sudah sampai…"

Sosok itu segera menghentikan laju sepeda ketika sudah tiba di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah. Air yang berada di belakang lantas segera turun, sementara sosok itu tengah memperhatikan bangunan sekolah di depannya.

"Jadi ini sekolahmu ya…"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Air sedikit curiga.

"Aku hanya bergumam saja. Memangnya tak boleh?"

"Hm… Terserah."

Tanpa mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih', Air melesat begitu saja menuju gerbang sekolah. Berbarengan dengan itu bel masuk berbunyi. Sementara sosok yang mengantarnya tadi masih terdiam disana mengamati punggung Air. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lalu mulai mengayuh sepedanya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

 **-0000-**

"Hah…"

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Api. Matanya menatapi awan-awan stratus yang menghiasi langit biru cerah itu.

Dipejamkan matanya perlahan, ia nikmati hembusan angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela. Ia kembali mengingat hal tadi pagi. Dimana ia menceletuk sekali dan pergi mandi.

Hahaha… sungguh baginya itu adalah sebuah perkembangan. Biasanya ia tak pernah sedikitpun berkomentar hal tidak penting pada saudara-saudaranya. Ya tak pernah sekalipun semenjak Ibu Tomoe tiada.

"Hah…"

Ia memijit dahinya yang terasa pening. Semalam memang ia pulang larut malam lagi. Kebiasaannya semenjak masuk SMP. Hal tersebut hanyalah pelampiasan karena tak tahan dengan suasana senyap di rumah. Belum lagi mendengar isak tangis Air, walau tidak hampir setiap hari.

 **-0000-**

"Sebuah perusahaan mampu menjual produknya sebanyak ( 2000 – 10 x ) unit setiap bulannya…"

Sang Guru Matematika sedang memberikan contoh soal kepada seluruh murid. Tangan yang memegang kapur itu mulai mencoret-coret rumus di papan tulis. Murid-Murid menyimak dengan penuh khidmat. Terkecuali Halilintar.

Tangan yang menopang dagu dengan pandangan mengarah keluar jendela. Ia sungguh merasa bosan sekarang. Tidak tahan dengan kejenuhan ini, ia mulai mengangkat tangan.

"Ada apa Halilintar?" Tanya Guru tersebut.

"Izin ke toilet Pak."

"Jangan lama-lama."

Halilintar mengangguk. Lalu segera bangun dan melesat keluar kelas. Sebenarnya ingin ke toilet hanyalah bualan semata. Ia hanya mau menghilangkan rasa penat saja.

BUGH

"Ma-Maaf saya tak se-sengaja…"

Kalau Halilintar tak punya fisik yang kuat mungkin sekarang ia terjatuh di lantai koridor sekolah. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal. Tentu siapa yang senang dirimu ditabrak seseorang?

"Hm…"

"Sa-Saya benar-benar minta ma-"

"Sekali aja udah cukup kali minta maafnya." Ujar Halilintar mulai jengkel.

Sosok tersebut diam membisu. Halilintar sendiri cuek-bebek saja, ia melewati orang itu begitu saja.

"Seingatku… tak ada murid dengan penampilan culun seperti itu. Murid baru kah?" Pikir Halilintar.

 **-0000-**

"Ugh… beratnya…"

Taufan membenarkan posisi kardus-kardus yang ia bawa. Dapat dilihat Taufan agak kesulitan membawa dua kardus yang ukurannya lumayan. Belum lagi… ia baru selesai olahraga, tentu energinya semakin terkuras.

"Mau saya bantu?"

Ia menghentikan langkah, menengok ke sebelah dan menemukan seseorang remaja terlihat culun sih. Dia memakai kemeja putih sekolah dan celana abu-abu. Yang membuatnya culun sih kacamata besar yang dikenakan orang itu, belum lagi semua kemejanya terkancing sampai leher.

"Um… Kau siapa?"

Sosok itu tersenyum "Saya murid baru yang akan bersekolah disini besok."

"Oh begitu…"

"Mau saya bantu?" Ulang sosok itu lagi.

Taufan memandangi kardus-kardus yang dibawanya "Hm… boleh sih. Jika kau mau membantu."

"Saya bersedia membantu."

Sosok itu mengambil kardus teratas, lalu mereka berdua kembali berjalan secara bersamaan. Taufan terlihat lebih senang karena beban yang ia bawa sudah mulai berkurang. Sangat bersyukur ada yang mau menolongnya.

"Nah kita letakan saja disini." Ucap Taufan begitu sampai di ruang gudang.

Taufan segera meletakkan kardus itu di pojokkan, diikuti oleh siswa baru tersebut. Selepas itu mereka keluar gudang, tak lupa Taufan menutup rapat pintu ruangan.

"Sudah beres. Thanks ya!" Ujar Taufan senang dengan menepuk bahu siswa baru itu.

"Ya sama-sama."

"Oya, Namaku Taufan. Kalau kau?"

Sosok tersebut tersenyum "Nama saya- Ah maaf saya baru ingat kalau harus segera melengkapi data-data yang diminta Kepala Sekolah. Saya permisi dulu." Ucapnya langsung berlari meninggalkan Taufan yang tengah bersweatdrop.

Sepertinya Taufan melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa… ya?

 **-0000-**

"Kira-Kira Halilintar dan yang lainnya sudah pulang belum, ya?"

Hanna mempercepat langkahnya dengan kedua tangan yang menjinjing banyak plastik berisi belanjaan untuk kebutuhan konsumsi keluarga. Sesekali ia melirik arloji di tangan, sudah pukul tiga sore. Ugh… antrian yang begitu panjang di Supermarket memang banyak menyita waktu. Ditambah lagi tadi sedang ada diskon besar-besaran.

"Ayo cepatlah Hanna!" Batinnya menyemangati.

Ia tak berniat sedikitpun untuk berhenti, malah semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya dan kini… akhirnya ia telah sampai di depan rumahnya sendiri. Saat ingin membuka pintu dengan kunci yang digenggamnya, ia merasa ada yang aneh. Pintu tersebut sudah terbuka. Pikirannya seketika berubah menjadi waspada.

" _Aku yakin sekali tadi mengunci pintu. Siapa yang telah membukanya? Halilintar, Taufan, Api dan Air kan tidak memegang kunci."_

Rasa kecurigaan yang besar merasuki diri Hanna. Ia segera memutar kenop dan masuk ke dalam, memandang ke sekitar dan akhirnya ia mendengar suara orang menuruni tangga, sontak matanya langsung terpusat ke anak-anak tangga tersebut.

"Kau-"

"Hallo Ibu Hanna~ Aku senang melihatmu~" Ucap orang itu dan langsung memeluk Hanna.

"Eh? Ka-Kau kan…"

Sosok itu tersenyum "Aku…. Gempa."

 **-0000-**

Hening.

Hanya langkah kaki yang menjadi melodi sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka. Halilintar, Taufan, Air apalagi Api tak sama sekali berminat untuk memulai percakapan. Coret kata berminat, mungkin lebih tepatnya mereka bingung harus membicarakan apa disaat seperti ini. Biasanya mereka tak pernah pulang bersama.

Hari ini memang penuh keajaiban, dimana ke-empat orang itu pulang bareng. Padahal mulanya Taufan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Halilintar lalu kedua orang itu bertemu dengan Api dan Air. Jadi… beginilah, mereka sedang berjalan bersampingan, walau agak menjaga jarak antara satu dengan yang lain.

"Kakak pergi kemana sih?"

"Hm… Aku tidak tahu tapi katanya sih tadi mau berjumpa kawan lama."

Halilintar, Taufan, Air dan Api memandangi kedua anak kembar di depan mereka yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan soal kakak.

"Siapa kawan lama itu?"

"Mana ku tahu lah. Sudahlah, lebih baik cepat-cepat masak untuk sore nanti. Hehehe Kakak pasti akan senang begitu sampai rumah kita sudah memasak untuknya." Ujar salah seorang anak dengan ceria sementara yang satu lagi hanya mengangguk. Meski wajahnya terlihat datar.

Kedua anak itu saling berpegangan dan mulai berlari bersamaan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Halilintar, Taufan, Api dan Air setelah melihat keakraban kedua anak kembar itu, yang pasti hal tersebut hanya akan terpendam dalam hati mereka sendiri. Yah mungkin untuk saat ini…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TING TONG**

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, sekarang Halilintar berserta ketiga adiknya sudah berada di depan pintu rumah. Selepas Taufan memencet bel pintu, mereka semua masuk ke dalam. Mulut ke-empatnya masih saja tertutup rapat. Hanna yang berniat untuk membukakan pintu agak terkejut mendapati ke-empat anaknya itu pulang bersama. Pemandangan yang jarang ia lihat.

"Kalian sudah pulang. Cepat kalian mandi dang anti baju. Ibu sudah memasak untuk kalian." Ujar Hanna dengan memasang senyum lebar. Setelah itu ia kembali lagi ke dapur untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Halilintar, Taufan, Api dan Air yang hendak menaikki tangga menuju kamar terhenti saat telepon rumah berbunyi. Dengan sigap Taufan mengangkat telepon tersebut, sementara yang lain hanya memandangi Taufan.

"Hallo… I-Ini siapa?" Tanya Taufan agak ragu.

"Taufan kah? Ini Ayah."

Mata Taufan langsung berbinar "Ayah! Apa kabarmu?! Ada apa menelpon kami?" Ia mendadak begitu antusias. Ketiga saudaranya pun mulai tertarik dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan sang Ayah melalui telepon.

"Ayah sangat baik kok Taufan. Begini… Apa adikmu sudah sampai?"

Taufan menautkan alis "Adik? Maksud Ayah…" Ia menengok ke Api dan Air yang sedang memasang wajah bingung ketika ia tatap "…. Api dan Air?"

"Bukan Api dan Air. Ah ya, Ayah lupa bilang ya kalau Ge-"

"Aku sudah sampai kok Ayah!"

Taufan hampir saja terjatuh karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang langsung mengambil paksa gagang telepon yang ia pegang tadi. Ia memandangi remaja lelaki tersebut. Tentunya mereka berempat disana bingung dengan kehadiran orang asing di rumah mereka.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan menghubungiku sebelum aku hubungi Ayah."

Tu-Tunggu. A-Ayah? Halilintar, Taufan, Api dan Air mulai paham siapa sosok tersebut. Jadi yang dimaksud adik oleh Ayah mereka tadi pada telepon tadi adalah…

"Masa Ayah tidak boleh menghubungimu sih Gempa." Terdengar suara rajukan.

"Hm… Iya. Sudah ya, ku tutup teleponnya. Bye!"

"Tu-Tung-"

Tut Tut Tut

Sosok yang bernama Gempa itu dengan seenakjidatnya menutup telepon tanpa membiarkan Boboiboy melanjutkan perkataannya. Sebelum membalikkan badan, ia sempat tersenyum aneh dan kini...

"Hallo Kakak-Kakakku tersayang~ Akhirnya kalian bisa bertemu denganku- adik kalian ini hahaha~" Ujar Gempa yang malah tertawa. Membuat kakak-kakaknya itu kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Gempa menatap Taufan yang berdiri disebelahnya "Kenapa? Kenapa ya~"

Ia mulai berjalan perlahan, meninggalkan Taufan lalu melewati Halilintar, Api dan Air. Terus melangkah menaikki anak tangga.

"Selalu ada kunci meskipun jalan tersebut buntu. Dinginkan kepala pakai es batu hahaha~" Ujar Gempa sembari bersenandung tak jelas. Membuat saudara-saudaranya hanya bisa melongo mendengar perkataan Gempa yang seperti melawak?

Entahlah mereka tidak mengenal seperti apa watak seorang Gempa. Sementara itu… Gempa yang berjalan membelakangi Halilintar. Mulutnya mulai bergumam sesuatu yang hanya bisa terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri hingga kemudian ia mulai tersenyum.

-00000-

 **Balasan review :**

 **Fuyaori : Hahaha kerjakan tugasmu, mau uts kan? Atau sudah selesai? XD Ini Gempa sudah bertemu dengan yang lain. Meski cuma dikit munculnya wkwk.**

 **DMTS : Terima kasih atas semangatnya ^^**

 **N Rani Kudo : Sebenarnya sifat Gempa engga ooc banget kok. Dia seperti yang aslinya, cuma pura-pura aja dia begitu hehehe. Silahkan aja kamu amati watak Gempa disetiap chapternya hehehe~**

 **Zahra781: Jangan sedih, ini sudah di next kok :')**

 ***Untuk review yang lain sudah ku balas melalu via PM, Silahkan di cek ^^***

 ***Terima kasih banyak atas review kalian dan juga bagi yang selalu membaca ff saya. Saya benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih ^^***

 **Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan kalian berkomentar di review, insya allah akan saya jawab**

 **~Cukup Sekian & Terima Kasih~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Change : After the arrival of My Brother**

 **Disclamer : Boboiboy (c) Animonsta**

 **Warning : Typo, beberapa tak sesuai Eyd, alur terlalu cepat (?), Ooc**

 **Maaf saya terlambat sekali mempublish QwQ**

 **Kadang kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu sementara waktu demi menyelesaikan hal lain ^^;**

 **Saya senang ternyata kalian masih menantikan ff saya ini, terima kasih ^^**

 **Selamat membaca~**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Start**

"Namaku..."

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok murid baru berkacamata frame hitam yang berdiri di depan kelas. Bukan karena murid tersebut baru, tetapi wajahnya sedikit familiar-

"... Gempa. Boboiboy Gempa."

Dan dugaan mereka benar. Murid baru tersebut adalah saudara dari Boboiboy Air dan Api yang merupakan kakak kelas paling populer di sekolah tersebut.

* * *

Taufan mengerjapkan mata, ia tak pernah sekali menduga kalau- orang yang menolongnya membawakan kardus ke gudang lusa, ternyata akan sekelas dengannya.

"Namaku... Tanah."

Dengan tenangnya, siswa culun tersebut memperkenalkan diri. Seolah tak menghiraukan murid seisi kelas yang mentertawakan serta mengejek penampilannya yang terlampau seperti anak kuper. Baju lengan panjang yang di kancing pergelangan tangan begitu juga kerah. Lalu kacamata yang dikenakan, bulat dan tebal. Dan dasi yang dikenakan- ugh pokoknya kata culun sudah cukup mewakilkan.

"Baiklah, kamu duduk di belakang sana."

Sesuai perintah guru, Tanah mendekati tempat duduknya tersebut namun-

BUGH

\- ia malah terjatuh dan seisi kelas mentertawakannya, termasuk Taufan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, nak?"

Tanah dengan sigap berdiri "Ti-tidak apa-apa Pak." Kedua tangannya membenarkan posisi kacamata yang dipakai.

"Punya mata empat aja masih jatuh. Apa perlu ku kasih mata sepuluh, hah? Biar lebih jelas hahaha." Celetuk salah seorang siswa yang lain pun ikut tertawa seakan menganggap hal tersebut lelucon yang lucu.

"Jangan berisik! Atau kalian keluar dari kelasku!"

Semua berbalik fokus mengambil buku dari dalam tas, meski beberapa masih ada yang tertawa. Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Tanah.

* * *

"Kak Api, aku lapar..."

Di sudut tengah ruang kantin, Gempa mulai membujuk Api yang terduduk disana. Padahal, Gempa baru saja sampai kantin dan menemukan Api.

"Jajan sendiri sana pakai uangmu!" Ketus Api.

"Ayolah Kak. Aku- ah! Kak Air!" Teriak Gempa saat melihat Air memasuki lingkup kantin.

Air menghentikan langkah, menatap adiknya yang berlari kearahnya. Ingin menghindar, tapi... tangannya sudah ditarik bocah tersebut. Akhirnya, ia terpaksa mengikuti kemana Gempa akan membawanya.

"Nah, aku pesan makanan dulu untuk kita. Kalian duduk disini ya, kita makan bareng."

Api serta Air hanya terdiam tanpa saling menatap. Apa... ini adalah hal yang bagus?

"Makan Kak, jangan di tatapin aja."

Sekarang Api dan Air hanya bisa terbengong melihat Gempa yang makan dengan lahapnya. Dua mangkuk berisi bakso tersebut pun sudah habis, di atas meja hanya tersisa dua mangkuk bakso. Satu milik Air dan satunya Api.

"Um... buat kau saja." Ucap Air menggeser makanannya ke hadapan Gempa. Mendadak ia tak napsu makan melihat cara makan adiknya yang seolah sangat kelaparan itu.

"Yang bener Kak! Makasih!"

Tentu dengan senang hati Gempa kembali melahap bakso tersebut dan menghabiskannya.

"Monster..." Batin Api.

Api mengalihkan pandangan pada Air. Entah kenapa, wajah adiknya itu terlihat pucat dan kusut. Sedang sakit kah?

"Makan saja, aku tidak lapar." Ucap Api setelah menyodorkan semangkuk bakso miliknya pada Air.

Air terdiam, memandangi bakso yang diberikan Sang Kakak. Kenapa Api tiba-tiba mendadak baik padanya?

"Aku sudah makan tadi, daripada ku buang bakso itu. Makan dan jangan salah paham." Ujar Api lagi, memusnahkan rasa senang yang sempat terselip di lubuk Air.

"Hanya karena sayang kalau dibuang, ya..." Batin Air.

Ia mulai menyendok kuah bakso tersebut dan mengecap rasanya. Hambar, mungkin ada yang salah dengan indra perasanya tapi ia tetap memakan bakso pemberian Api tersebut.

"A-ano... permisi. Gempa, kau dipanggil Kepala Sekolah."

Yaya datang tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka dan segera menyampaikan info. Gempa sedikit membenarkan posisi kacamata yang ia kenakan, kemudian berdiri.

"Antarkan aku keruangannya, ya." Yaya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis.

"Baiklah, Kak Api dan Kak Air... Gempa pergi dulu ya."

Api mengerjapkan mata "Tumben dia jadi sopan begitu." Ceplosnya ketika sosok Gempa sudah menjauhi mereka.

"Dasar licik..."

Mendadak Air berdiri dan juga meninggalkan Api yang kebingungan dengan ucapan Air barusan.

"Licik? Siapa yang li..."

Ia menatap empat piring bakso di atas meja. Beberapa menit kemudian...

"DASAR ADIK SYALAND, KAKAKNYA SENDIRI DI KERJAIN! HABIS DUITKU! AH MENYEBALKAAAN!"

Api lupa... kalau bakso-bakso tersebut... belum di bayar.

* * *

BRAKK

Semua yang didalam terkejut dengan kemunculan Api dari balik pintu rumah yang terbuka lebar. Halilintar melirik arloji yang ia kenakan, pukul 15.00.

"Tidak biasanya dia pulang jam segini." Pikir Halilintar dan yang lain mungkin juga begitu.

"Dimana dia?!"

Taufan mengerutkan alis "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Si mata kuning itu! Mana dia?!"

"Mana ku tahu, aku baru aja sampai rumah."

Dengan santainya Halilintar meletakkan sepasang sepatu yang tadi di kenakannya selama sekolah dengan rapi di rak. Lalu melenggang masuk dan duduk sejenak di sofa ruang tamu dengan mengendurkan sedikit dasi yang masih dipakai.

"Aku juga. Um... memangnya ada ma-masalah apa?"

"Itu tadi- ah sudah, lupakan."

Taufan menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya, ketika Api berlalu melewatinya dan menghilang setelah berbelok menaikki tangga.

"Hampir saja..."

Api telah memasuki kamarnya, tak beranjak sedikitpun dari pintu. Ia lebih memilih menyender dan tubuhnya perlahan merosot ke bawah dan terduduk.

"Tidak boleh bergantung pada orang lain. Aku harus kuat, supaya... aku tidak merasakan sakit lagi..."

* * *

 **Balasan Review :**

 **1\. Femix : Maaf karena baru bisa lanjut sekarang ^^**

 **2\. Asha : Tak masalah ^^. Yup, jika aku berada di posisi Air pasti akan sangat rindu.**

 **3\. Masquerate : Engga susah kok, terkadang dia cuma asal menceletuk saja. Semua orang punya dunia sendiri, kadang orang bisa kebingungan dengan dunia kita, karena berbeda ^^**

 **4\. Nur785 : Kurang lebih seperti itulah^^**

 **5\. N Rani Kudo : Iya, jadinya baru sempat update sekarang hehe**

 **6\. Fuyaori : Dan sekarang semester dua, mau musim ulangan awkwk. Boleh dan ini sudah dilanjut xD**

 **7\. Ellena Nomihara : Yeah Gempa memang ooc wkwk**

 **8\. Ahmad Mahmudi : Maaf, kenyataanya saya-update-telat-banget x'D**

 **9\. N Rani Kudo : Ralat- persona wkwk. Yah... saya tahu mana batasan ooc karakter sebuah tokoh, bagaimana pun tak boleh menghilangkan karakter asli. Yang nolong mereka berdua itu dua orang yang berbeda. Masa iya, satu orang dalam waktu bersamaan, walau di fiksi mah apa aja mungkin wkwk**

 **10\. Ayunf3 : Habisnya udah dibilangin jangan telpon, Boboiboy malah telpon x''D**

 **11\. Khairun269 : Bukan Fang kok wkwk**

 **Oke seingat saya selebihnya sudah di balas reviewnya dan mungkin ada yang saya balas lagi disini mungkin wkwk. Hanya mengandalkan ingatan yg buram (?)**

 **Terima kasih selalu bagi kalian yang menantikkan cerita saya ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Change : After the Arrival of My Brother**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy (c) Animonsta**

 **Warning : Alur kecepatan, Ga sesuai EYD, typo dll**

 **I'm comeback!**

 **Saya memang tidak bisa update kilat, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk tidak sampai disc.**

 **Untuk chapter kali ini, mungkin lebih fokus ke Taufan dulu ya wkwk.**

* **Enjoy Reading ***

"Wah Taufan! Selamat ya! Kamu hebat dapat juara 3!"

Taufan baru saja menginjakkan kaki di kelas dan seketika kelas menjadi ramai karena hampir semua mendekat kearahnya untuk memberi ucapan selamat. Perlu di ketahui kemarin- hari rabu- Taufan tidak masuk sekolah karena mengikuti perlombaan skateboard tingkat kabupaten. Dan tidak menyangka kalau teman-temannya tahu ia berhasil meraih juara tiga. Padahal...

"Kau tahu Taufan, sehari tanpamu kelas terasa sepi."

... saudara-saudara kandungnya sendiri tidak tahu, bahkan bertanya pun tidak.

"Hahaha kalian bisa saja." Jawab Taufan seadanya dengan cengiran terukir di wajah. Ugh... sempat-sempatnya tadi ia melamun walau cuma per sekian detik.

"Bener Taufan! Kita rindu sangat dengan kau."

Mulut Taufan tertutup rapat. Ia tidak menjawab melainkan menampilkan segaris senyuman di bibir. Sebuah senyuman yang memiliki banyak arti. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang tersembunyi sesuatu di baliknya.

"Aku juga rindu... kalian."

Chapter 6 : Mentari yang redup

Dibarisan bangku ketiga- di sebelah kiri pinggir dekat dengan jendela, Taufan terduduk dengan tangan kanan yang menopang dagu serta tangan kiri menggenggam sebuah pena.

Buku paket yang terbuka begitu juga dengan buku tulisnya diabaikan begitu saja. Suara ketukan spidol yang beradu dengan papan tulis yang ada di depan kelas serta suara guru Matematika yang sedang menerangkan materi seolah tak diindahkannya.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak dua jam yang lalu, namun dari awal kegiatan belajar mengajar dimulai... Taufan tak mampu memfokuskan diri. Pikiran yang melayang entah kemana membuat perasaan jadi tak menentu. Hingga tanpa sadar seorang Taufan melamun di tengah jam pelajaran tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu... mungkin.

Seketika angin masuk melalui jendela, tidak terlalu kencang namun cukup mampu untuk menggerakkan lembaran kertas pada buku tulis Taufan. Sampai pada akhirnya... angin tersebut melemah bersamaan dengan terbukanya lembaran kertas paling akhir.

 _'Aku kangen kalian, aku merindukan semua nya."_

Kalimat itu tercoret disana, di bawah tulisan itu terdapat sebuah gambar versi chibi- dimana ada empat orang lelaki yang memakai topi dengan gaya berbeda saling berpegangan tangan. Tangan kanan Taufan mulai menyentuh gambar itu, tak lama kemudian... senyum terlukis di bibir.

Tak selamanya senyuman mencerminkan kebahagiaan, bisa juga sebaliknya. Hanya dirimu saja yang tahu, arti senyuman yang kau tampilkan. Hal ini pun berlaku untuk dirinya- Taufan.

Kemarin ia baru saja menang perlombaan, bukankah seharusnya ia merasa senang? Bukan kehampaan seperti ini yang dirasakan.

Semuanya terasa hambar, biasa saja... semua pujian dan ucapan selamat yang diperoleh seakan tidak ada artinya sedikit pun.

Apalah artinya sebuah kemenangan, buat apa mendapat sebuah piala, jikalau orang terdekatmu yang sedarah pun tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun atas kemenanganmu?

Mungkin salah dia juga karena tidak memberi tahu kalau kemarin ia baru saja mendapat juara tiga, tetapi bagaimana caranya ia memberitahu sementara untuk menyapa saudara-saudaranya saja canggung.

Kalau sudah begini, ia hanya bisa mengenang masa lalu yang indah. Ia masih ingat, saat masih kecil... dirinya untuk pertama kali berhasil mengendarai sepeda dan waktu itu Halilintar langsung menepuk kepalanya seraya berkata...

 _'Kau memang hebat, Taufan!"_

Lalu ia tersenyum senang mendengar pujian tulus tersebut. Rasanya ingin kembali ke masa-masa dimana mereka masih terlihat seperti saudara sungguhan bukan sekarang yang nampak macam orang asing.

Masalah yang tidak rumit menjadi rumit, Taufan ingin semua lingkaran masalah yang menyesatkan ini menghilang. Agar dia bisa bertengkar dengan Kak Halilintar, supaya ia dapat menjahili kakak tertua bersama Api, dan mampu mendengar suara Air yang sibuk melerai mereka. Namun kapan semua itu bisa terjadi kembali? Sementara yang ia lihat dari hari ke hari tak ada perubahan sedikitpun.

"Aku... harus melakukan apa?" Pikirnya.

KRING

Bel yang berbunyi kembali membawa Taufan dalam kesadarannya. Dalam hati sempat merutuki karena bisa-bisanya melamun saat jam pelajaran.

"Baik pelajaran untuk hari ini cukup. Pelajari kembali di rumah apa yang baru saja diterangkan oleh saya, karena pertemuan selanjutnya... kita ulangan."

Kata terakhir guru tersebut begitu menohok hati Taufan. 'Ulangan' , sial... ia bahkan tidak mendengarkan dan bahkan tidak tahu materi apa saja yang baru saja dipelajari. Sudah begitu... pelajaran Matematika akan ada pada hari Sabtu besok.

"Sepertinya... aku harus mencegah diri agar tak melamun lagi haha~"

Guru tersebut pun sudah menghilang sosoknya dari ruang kelas tersebut. Kini tinggalah murid-murid yang sibuk membereskan peralatan tulis dan setelah itu bergegas ke kantin.

"Taufan, ayo ke kantin."

Taufan sempat tersentak. Jujur... untuk hari ini ia ingin menyendiri saja ketimbang harus duduk di kantin dan bercengkrama bersama teman-temannya. Tapi-

"Ayo cepatlah Taufan!"

Ia pun buru-buru berdiri "I-iya, aku da-"

BRUKK

Taufan kembali terduduk di bangkunya dengan kasar setelah tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Secara perlahan ia membuka mata dan menemukan seorang murid culun berkacamata yang juga sedang berusaha berdiri. Sepertinya dia juga terjatuh.

"A-ah maaf ya, aku-"

"Sudahlah, Taufan. Untuk apa kau yang minta maaf?! Dia nya aja yang gak bisa liat jalan padahal udah pakai kacamata. Dasar culun!"

Sedikit meringis Taufan mendengar ucapan itu, walau bukan dia yang diejek tapi sedikit rasa kasihan muncul dalam dirinya. Namun ia tetap diam meski kini dia diseret untuk menjauhi siswa berkacamata itu. Raut wajah bingung sempat Taufan tampilkan, sebab siswa tersebut masih memandangnya sampai dirinya menghilang dari balik pintu.

* * *

"Kalian kenapa sih? Kok... bicaranya kasar gitu sama murid baru itu?"

Setelah semua makanan dan minuman yang dipesan sudah tersedia di atas meja, Taufan mulai membuka pembicaraan. Sedikit penasaran apa yang salah dari murid baru itu sampai teman-temannya melayangkan tatapan tak suka.

"Karena dia culun. Liat aja penampilannya, rambut klimis dan kacamata besar. Enggak banget deh haha."

"Betul! Siapa juga yang mau berteman dengan orang tipe kuper gitu? Membosankan."

Taufan mengernyitkan alis "Apa yang salah dengan penampilannya? Kalau berteman kan gak boleh cuma liat dari penampilan." Ujar Taufan dengan nada agak tinggi. Hingga ia tersadar, kalau dirinya seolah seperti-

"Kok kau kayak belain dia sih, Taufan?!"

Ia sudah menduga kawan-kawannya akan berkata seperti itu, tetapi... tetap saja Taufan merasa bahwa ada ketidakadilan disini. Masa cuma karena penampilan culun jadi bahan bully dan dijauhi?

"Kalau kau mau jadi temannya, sana! Tapi jangan main sama kami."

"A-aku kan hanya bertanya..."

Jika situasi sudah memburuk seperti ini, Taufan hanya bisa mengalah. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak mau berbuat masalah pada teman-temannya.

Tapi...

"Sudah, lebih baik kita bahas yang lain saja." Ujar salah satu dari kelima orang disana- belum termasuk Taufan.

... bukankah kalau seperti ini terlihat seperti orang yang sukanya cari aman saja?

* * *

"Oh seperti itu ya, maaf jika aku merepotkanmu dalam hal ini ya."

 _'Tidak masalah.'_

"Kau... murid baru itu, sedang apa disini?"

Tanah- sosok yang dimaksud Taufan langsung mematikan ponsel begitu mendapati Taufan dihadapannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah dekat gudang lama.

Sebenarnya Taufan datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk menenangkan diri- habis terlalu lama di kantin malah membuat moodnya semakin buruk. Dan ia sungguh tak menyangka Tanah ada disini juga. Apa yang dilakukan anak itu?

"Hei kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" Bentak Taufan pada orang yang tingginya sebahunya- masih di bawah sedikit sih.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

Akhirnya Tanah mengeluarkan suara, namun itu malah membuat Taufan berkedut kesal mendengar nada bicara yang datar itu.

"Kau-"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang tidak ku hendaki. Oleh karena itu aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu. Meski pun kau memaksa, tidak akan ku lakukan. Karena itu lebih baik... daripada harus terpaksa menjawab." Ucapnya.

Taufan yang kebingungan hanya bisa terdiam seperti patung. Mungkin biasanya, ia akan dengan mudah menyanggah tapi kali ini-

"Seperti halnya sebuah senyuman yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Seharusnya kalau tidak ingin tersenyum, jangan lakukan. Jujur pada diri sendiri saja susah apalagi pada orang lain."

Tanpa basa-basi, sebuah senyuman tipis yang ditampilkan Tanah mengakhiri percakapan singkat mereka. Taufan pun tak sedikit pun mencegah kepergian Tanah, karena ... ia memikirkan ucapan Tanah barusan.

"Jujur pada diri sendiri..."

Angin berhembus pelan, seolah menyelimuti diri seseorang yang sedang termenung akan pemikirannya. Seolah sudah menemukan kunci permasalahan tapi masih ragu-ragu untuk mengambilnya.

Seketika bel pun berbunyi, menandakan jam istirahat yang telah berakhir. Renungan pun diakhiri, tak mau sampai dirinya kena hukuman karena telat masuk kelas Taufan segera berlari menuju kelas. Tentunya dengan wajah yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

* * *

"Sampai jumpa besok, Tau!"

Tangan yang melambai adalah jawaban yang diberikan Taufan. Remaja bertopi miring itu berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Sementara kakinya berjalan begitu saja tak tentu arah. Tidak, ia belum ingin kembali ke rumah.

Kemana pun, ke tempat apapun asal bukan tempat yang bernama rumah. Bicara soal rumah, ia pun bingung sebenarnya dia punya 'rumah' atau tidak.

Dan kini kedua kakinya malah membawanya ke sebuah lapangan berumput yang luas. Udara yang terasa sejuk, karena angin tak henti-hentinya bertiup lembut.

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya pohon-pohon rindang yang ia lihat serta dua tiang gawang di kanan dan kiri. Hanya dia seorang disana, sendirian. Ah tidak, ia ditemani langit yang sepertinya tak lama lagi meneteskan air mata.

Bayangan empat sosok bocah lelaki sedang bermain di lapangan. Yah... Taufan masih mengingat tempat ini- tempat dimana ia melewati masa kecil yang menyenangkan bersama saudara-saudaranya. Biasanya mereka sering bermain sepak bola disini, namun sekarang... semua bagai bayang semu.

Tes Tes Tes

Rintikan air hujan mulai membasahi dirinya secara perlahan. Ingin, ia ingin semuanya kembali seperti dahulu. Ia merindukan sebuah kehangatan keluarga, senyum hangat dari para saudaranya. Ia mau... mendapatkan kembali hal tersebut.

 _"Seperti halnya sebuah senyuman yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Seharusnya kalau tidak ingin tersenyum, jangan lakukan. Jujur pada diri sendiri saja susah apalagi pada orang lain."_

Hujan semakin membasahi semua yang ada di bawahnya, angin yang berhembus membuat hawa disekitar mendingin. Tak ada yang tahu setetes air mata ikut membasahi pipi remaja bertopi miring tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain- tepatnya di sebuah rumah dimana di bagian ruang makan terdapat empat orang remaja lelaki yang sedang terduduk memperhatikan Sang Ibu yang sedang menata makan malam. Jam dinding terus berdetak, sebentar lagi pukul enam sore- namun seseorang belum hadir diantara mereka.

"Kok Kak Taufan belum pulang ya? Di luar hujan deras..." Gerutu Gempa yang wajahnya mulai cemberut. Ia tahu... ucapannya tak akan di respon oleh saudara-saudaranya paling-

"Benar juga, kalian tidak tahu kemana Taufan?"

\- hanya Bu Hana yang menanggapi.

"Kalau aku tahu, pasti akan segera menyusul Kak Taufan. Iya kan, Kak Hali?" Dan seketika itu juga Gempa mendapat deathglare dari Halilintar. Namun Gempa sendiri terlihat cuek bebek saja.

Ting Tong

Semua mata menengok ke sumber suara bel tersebut- satu hal dipikiran mereka pasti Taufan yang pulang. Dan benar saja, kini... Taufan berdiri dihadapan mereka dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Sebuah senyuman diperlihatkan oleh Taufan.

"Kak Taufan darimana saja! Kami cemas tahu! Tuh Kak Hali aja sampai belum makan karena nungguin Kak Taufan." Ujar Gempa yang kini tengah memeluk Taufan.

"Aku tidak menunggumu, itu cuma bualan bocah itu." Jawab Halilintar dengan datarnya. Taufan yang masih dalam dekapan Gempa hanya sweatdrop mendengar nada kesal terselip di ucapan kakaknya barusan.

"Heleh, kalau tak menunggu lalu kenapa tidak makan saja duluan seperti Kak Api dan Kak Air?"

Ohok-

Halilintar yang baru saja meneguk sedikit air langsung tersedak. Gempa terkikik geli, sementara Api dan Air yang masih makan hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudah. Taufan, lebih baik kamu cepat ganti pakaian. Kalau kelamaan kamu mengenakan baju basah itu, nanti bisa sakit." Ucap Ibu Hana yang terdengar seperti perintah.

Gempa perlahan melepaskan pelukannya- membiarkan Taufan berjalan ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Ia pun kembali duduk dan mulai menyendok nasi dan mengambil sedikit lauk untuk di makan. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang membuat saudara termuda dari lima bersaudara itu tersenyum.

Disisi lain...

KRETT

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan ber-cat tembok biru cerah. Terlihat begitu meneduhkan. Kakinya berjalan mendekati sisi ranjang dan matanya terpaku pada-

"Apa... ini?"

\- sebuah kado berbentuk persegi panjang. Dengan penuh kebingungan, tangannya meraih kado tersebut untuk membukanya secara perlahan dan...

"I-ini, siapa yang-"

 _Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Taufan. Kamu anak yang hebat, Ibu bangga padamu. Sukses selalu ya! - **Ibu Hana**_

 _Kak Taufan selamat ya, ku dengar dari Gempa kakak dapat juara tiga. Kakak keren... aku jadi ingin seperti kakak - **Air**_

 _Selamat ya yang dapat juara. Cih si bocah mata kuning itu memaksaku untuk menulis ini. - **Api**_

 _Kau adikku yang terbaik. Jangan senang dulu karena aku memujimu, ini karena si kuning itu yang terus merengek di telingaku. Berisik sekali.-_ _ **Halilintar**_

Air mata mengalir begitu saja seusai ia membaca secarik surat yang tergeletak di atas sebuah kardus persegi panjang yang bungkus kadonya baru saja ia buka. Kini ia membuka kardus tersebut dan isinya... sebuah papan skate dengan kombinasi warna biru tua dan muda serta garis strip seperti api berwarna orange-kejingaan di bagian tengah. Sangat keren.

Mata birunya kembali menangkap secarik kertas yang tertempel di bagian belakang papan skate tersebut. Tentu rasa penasaran membuatnya mengambil kertas tersebut dan kemudian segera membacanya.

 _Teruntuk Kakakku- Taufan_

 _Meski kita baru dipertemukan sekarang, tapi aku sangat senang memiliki kakak sepertimu._

 _Untuk hari ini, bersinarlah terus seperti mentari._

 _Tetapi ku harap, kakak akan selalu seperti itu, karena itulah diri kakak._

 _Tersenyumlah untuk hal yang membuatmu senang, bukan untuk masa lalu yang menyedihkan._

 _Congratulation!^^_

 _-Gempa-_

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menunggu Fic saya, maaf untuk kali ini saya tak bisa membalas review. Untuk disini lebih bahas ke Taufan, sebenarnya ia juga merindukan kehangatan akan keluarga. Keceriaan yang dibaliknya tersembunyi rasa kesepian dan kesedihan, itulah Taufan ^^

Bagaimana sikap Taufan setelah ini? Mencoba untuk membuka diri pada saudaranya kembali atau tidak?

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Change : After the Arrival of My Brother**

 _Rahasia yang sesungguhnya adalah hati._

 _Dan…_

 _Batasan itu sendiri yang membuat… adalah pikiran kita._

CEKLEK

Taufan terdiam begitu membuka pintu kamar sesaat iris biru nya berhadapan dengan mata merah tajam milik Halilintar.

Tangan kanan Taufan sedikit mengepal, ketika Halilintar melewati nya begitu saja tanpa bersuara. Seolah ia tak ada di tempat itu.

Sungguh… Taufan kesal menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Dimana ia tidak mampu menyapa saudara nya, padahal jika di sekolah hal tersebut mudah dilakukan. Mengapa?

"Kenapa mulutku gak mau bicara sih?!" Rutuknya.

 **Chapter 7 : Ungkapkan**

Tak ada yang berubah.

Seperti biasanya sikap ke-empat bersaudara itu masih saling diam. Ibu Hana yang sedang sarapan itu diam-diam memperhatikan mereka. Suasana terasa sepi tanpa Gempa. Yah… Ibu Hana lebih menyukai wajah kesal yang ditunjukkan oleh ke-empat saudara itu ketika Gempa ada.

Iris cokelat milik Ibu Hana itu tiba-tiba tertuju pada Taufan yang menatap kursi kosong di depannya dengan heran.

"Gempa sudah berangkat lebih awal, ia bilang mau pergi ke sekolah bareng teman." Ujar Ibu Hana seolah membaca pikiran Taufan.

"O-oh…"

Sarapan terus berlanjut. Hanya suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring terdengar di ruangan itu. Mulut terbuka untuk menerima datangnya sesuap nasi goreng yang disendokkan. Tidak ada sedikit niat untuk saling menegur.

KREEETT

Yang pertama menghabiskan sarapan adalah Api—kini ia telah berdiri sembari mengenakan tas. Lalu dengan seenaknya pergi begitu saja tanpa pamitan lebih dahulu. Berikutnya diikuti oleh Air serta Halilintar.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Halilintar, Air dan Api."

Walau tahu ucapannya seakan tak berguna sama sekali—sebab ia tahu tak akan ada yang merespon, tetap saja dilakukan. Hana hanya ingin menjadi Ibu yang baik bagi anak-anaknya, meski mereka bukan anak kandung.

Hana kembali duduk,kini perhatiannya mulai tertuju kembali pada satu orang kembaran yang tersisa.

"Taufan? Kenapa kamu tidak berangkat sekolah juga?"

Sekilas… Hana merasa Taufan sempat tersentak. Namun anak itu langsung memasang seulas senyum. Mencoba menutupi sesuatu heh?

"Be-benar juga. A-aku berangkat dulu ya."

Dengan terburu-buru, Taufan segera mengambil sepatu di rak dekat pintu masuk. Setelah itu bergegas pergi ke sekolah. Hana yang berdiri di depan pintu memandangi punggung Taufan dalam diam.

"Apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak itu?"

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Alas sepatu yang bergesekan dengan aspal jalanan menimbulkan suara yang mendominasi di sebuah gang yang sedikit sempit tersebut. Kaki yang iseng menendang sebuah kaleng bekas yang tergeletak tak berdaya sembari terus berjalan.

Lelaki yang mengenakan topi kombinasi warna biru muda - biru tua – kuning dengan posisi miring tersebut sedari tadi berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Karena paksaan ya?"

Rupanya… ia tengah memikirkan ucapan dari Halilintar dan Api pada secarik kertas yang dibaca kemarin. Bersyukur karena keluarga nya memberikan ucapan selamat atas prestasinya. Akan tetapi… agak miris ya kalau ternyata salah dua orang saudaranya itu melakukannya karena paksaan.

Padahal…

Ia berharap semua ucapan tersebut tulus. Namun untuk saat ini, mungkin hal itu bagaikan angan-angan.

"Setidaknya… aku mendapatkan ucapan selamat." Batinnya menyemangati.

Seulas senyum ia tampilkan begitu sampai di depan pintu kelas. Sampai detik ini, Taufan masih merasa jengkel pada senyuman nya sendiri, walau ia tak memperlihatkan hal itu.

"Pagi Taufan!"

Rutinitas seperti biasa, teman-teman sekelasnya menyambut kedatangannya dengan sapaan dan mendekati dirinya.

"Ah—pagi juga."

Entah kenapa Taufan merasa agak canggung untuk bicara hari ini. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada skate board yang saat ini di dekapnya. Skate board pemberian Gempa.

"Wih skateboardnya baru ya~"

Ternyata teman-teman Taufan terlihat tertarik dengan skate board baru nya. Memang sih—desain skate board ini cukup bagus dan keren. Taufan juga suka kombinasi warnanya.

" _Ah… aku lupa belum berterima kasih padanya."_

Seketika ia sudah punya tujuan—pulang nanti langsung berterima kasih pada Gempa. Sebenarnya… sedikit penasaran, bagaimana Gempa yang masih SMP bisa membelikannya skate board? Setahu dia… Ibu Hana memberikan uang jajan pada mereka semua secukupnya.

"Taufan, istirahat nanti aku pinjam ya!"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Aku juga ingin pinjam. Sebentar aja ya."

"Tu-tunggu du-"

"Yay, nanti kita coba main skate board baru nya Taufan~"

Bel masuk memotong percakapan singkat tersebut. Teman-Teman Taufan segera menuju bangku masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Taufan.

Satu hal yang Taufan mulai sadari sekarang, sejak kapan ia menjadi seseorang yang tidak berani menolak?

.

.

KRING

Jam istirahat yang tidak diharapkan Taufan sedikitpun. Hati kecil yang tak rela meminjamkan apa yang ia miliki pada orang lain. Terlebih lagi itu masih baru, bahkan ia pun belum mencoba skate boardnya.

Tetapi…

"Mana Taufan! Minjem skate board nya!"

Saat ini Taufan dan ke-lima temannya sedang berada di lapangan dengan niat bermain skate board menggunakan papan skate punya Taufan.

Sang pemilik masih mengatup rapat bibirnya, seolah memberitahu bahwa ia enggan untuk melepaskan skate board yang didekapnya.

"Lama banget sih kasih nya."

Akhirnya, salah seorang dari teman nya merampas skate board tersebut dengan paksa dari tangan Taufan. Tentu Taufan terkejut, namun ia bisa apa ketika teman-temannya sudah berlari ke arena untuk bermain skate board dan tengah menggunakan papan skate miliknya.

"Ugh…"

Rasa tak rela terus menggerogoti hatinya. Untuk pertama kali, ia sudah tak tahan bersikap seolah tidak apa-apa, membiarkan teman-temannya senang asal tidak menjauhi nya. Itu salah. Dan Taufan mulai sadar akan hal itu.

BRAKK

Salah seorang terjatuh karena sebuah roda pada skate board Taufan terlepas. Mungkin terjadi karena sang pengguna yang tidak mengontrol kecepatan bermain skate boardnya, sehingga roda yang terus bergesekan dengan aspal itu lepas satu.

"Akh skate boardku!"

Taufan langsung mengambil skate board miliknya yang tergeletak, berserta satu roda yang lepas. Mengabaikan salah seorang teman nya yang baru saja terjatuh—meski tidak nampak luka.

"Skate board nya payah, untung kakiku enggak sampai lecet." Ejek seseorang yang baru terjatuh tadi.

Taufan mengeratkan dekapan pada skate board nya. Kedua iris biru tersebut tertutupi poni rambut, sebab ia menunduk.

"Paling beli bekas hahaha. Enggak modal banget."

"Padahal kemarin habis juara, orang tuamu pelit amat sih ngasih skate board kualitas rendah gitu. Minta yang mahal dong—"

"CUKUP!"

Semua berhenti bicara, Taufan menggigit bibir nya. Ia tak kuasa untuk menahan amarah nya lagi. Sudah cukup ia meringkuk di balik hangatnya selimut.

"Harusnya kalian itu sadar diri! Sudah ku pinjamkan malah di rusak! Aku lelah selama ini selalu diam saja dan mengalah, hanya karena tidak ingin kehilangan teman! Aku tidak mau membohongi diri sendiri, selalu tersenyum meski tidak suka! Aku benci!"

"Yaelah, cuma sebuah skate board murahan gak perlu ceramah panjang lebar begi- "

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup kencang mendarat di pipi seseorang yang baru saja menceletuk. Iris biru itu kini menjadi tajam. Membuat semua seolah segan untuk menentangnya.

"Ini bukan masalah mahal atau tidak. Skate board itu pemberian dari saudaraku, dan itu sangat berharga!" Bentaknya kembali.

Taufan bukanlah seseorang yang mudah marah seperti Halilintar dan Api. Ia lebih cenderung menahan amarah, karena ketika marah ia merasa bukan seperti dirinya yang selalu ceria.

Namun…

Untuk saat ini, ia kembali berpikir kalau marah itu wajar. Karena dia adalah manusia, bukanlah seorang robot yang tidak memiliki emosi. Seceria apapun seseorang, pendiam ataupun cuek… ada kalanya ia bisa marah meski caranya berbeda.

Dan kini…

"Hufft mengesalkan."

Ia memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat untuk meredam emosi. Sebenarnya ia tak perlu melakukan hal ini, karena pada dasarnya ia bukanlah seseorang yang bisa marah terlalu ramah. Paling cuma sebentar, lalu kembali baik moodnya. Namun… bukan berarti jika kau sudah membuat nya marah dan kecewa ia akan bersikap sama denganmu meski sudah dimaafkan. Pasti akan ada perubahan sikap.

Taufan yang sudah terduduk mulai menyenderkan kepala pada meja, membiarkan kedua tangannya menggantung. Perpustakaan memang tempat yang tentram, hanya sedikit siswa-siswi yang datang kemari. Mereka orang-orang yang suka membaca dan haus akan pengetahuan.

Entah kenapa, ia mulai tertarik pada sebuah kertas putih yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja tersebut. Sempat berpikir kertas tersebut hanyalah sampah.

" _ **Beritahu aku… hal yang tidak bisa di ukur dari mahal atau tidaknya, tetapi hal tersebut sangatlah berharga. Jika kau benar-benar memahaminya."**_

" _Siapa yang menulis… ini?"_

Emosi kian melenyap kini mulai berganti dengan sebuah tanda tanya yang membuat penasaran. Sayang… bel istirahat selesai telah berbunyi, membuatnya harus secepatnya sampai di kelas. Sebelum Guru Fisika datang.

.

.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Satu jam telah berlalu, cukup membuat para murid merasa mual mendengar penjelasan materi selama itu—meski hanya beberapa saja. Pertanyaan sang guru mendapat gelengan dari beberapa murid.

Guru Fisika itu melirik arloji silver yang dikenakan. Kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi ia meninggalkan kelas. Sebelum itu, sebagai bentuk mengakrabkan diri pada para murid ia mulai berkomunikasi—bercerita serta memberi nasehat.

"Bulan depan kalian sudah mulai ujian, manfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya mulai dari sekarang. Belajar yang giat, pelajari materi-materi yang sudah dibahas. Ingat, waktu adalah uang." Ujar Guru tersebut.

"Tapi sayang… waktu tidak dapat dibeli dengan uang. Seandainya bisa—"

Telinga Taufan seketika terfokus mendengar ucapan seseorang yang berada di belakangnya – Tanah. Perlu diketahui, Taufan pindah tempat duduk karena tak mau dekat-dekat dengan teman-temannya itu.

" _Kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang menguping privasi orang?"_ Batin Taufan absurd.

Namun Tanah tak lagi melanjutkan perkataannya, Taufan hanya mendesah pasrah. Tidak tahu kenapa… murid culun berkacamata itu seolah terkesan misterius bagi Taufan.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu, tentunya Taufan sedari tadi meninggalkan area sekolah tersebut. Malah sekarang ia sedang duduk di tepi lapangan yang kemarin ia datangi.

"Hah…"

Matanya memandangi beberapa anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola dengan antusias.

"Oper sini Gin!"

"Yey! Gooolll!"

Lima diantaranya bersorak gembira karena tim mereka berhasil memasukan sebuah gol. Tanpa Taufan sadari, ia mengulas senyum tipis.

"Bukankah mereka terlihat sangat bahagia?"

Senyuman tersebut perlahan memudar, berganti dengan rasa terkejut karena hadirnya orang asing di sisi kiri nya.

Taufan tersenyum sinis "Hm… namanya juga anak kecil. Yang ada dipikiran mereka hanyalah bersenang-senang. Mereka belum mengerti hidup." Ujarnya.

Ia mengamati seseorang di sebelahnya. Terlihat mencurigakan? Bisa jadi, sosok yang terlihat seumuran dengannya mungkin… mengenakan jaket berwarna cokelat tua yang melapisi kaos oblong hitam tanpa lengan di dalamnya. Celana jeans dan sepatu skets hitam serta topi yang ujungnya sedikit merunduk—hingga menutupi kedua matanya.

"Memangnya… menurutmu hidup yang sesungguhnya itu seperti apa?"

Orang tersebut kembali bertanya. Hei… bukankah ini adalah perbincangan untuk orang dewasa? Namun Taufan tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang mereka bahas.

"Sebuah ilusi indah yang menyakitkan." Jawab Taufan simple.

Sosok itu tersenyum "That's your opinion, right?"

"Memang seperti itu kan? Pertemuan diawal dan berakhir perpisahan. Dengan mudahnya pergi tanpa kata-kata setelah meninggalkan beribu kenangan manis. Padahal sudah berjanji akan selalu ada. Mestinya tak perlu ada pertemuan!" Ujar Taufan beruntun dengan emosi yang kembali meluap.

"Lalu… menurutmu, kenapa kita tidak bisa tertawa bahagia seperti anak-anak yang bermain bola disana?"

"Karena pola pikir kita berbeda dengan bocah-bocah tersebut. Kita lebih realistis." Jawab Taufan dengan datanya.

"Kalau begitu… pola pikirmu sendiri yang membuat kau tidak bisa tertawa bahagia seperti anak-anak itu." Ucap Sosok itu mendengus.

"Hahaha terserah kau."

Jujur… Taufan sedang tak ingin diajak bicara oleh siapapun saat ini. Akan tetapi orang asing disebelahnya terus saja berceloteh.

"Ketika memasuki remaja, kita sudah mampu membedakan yang mana baik dan tidak untuk diri sendiri. Membatasi diri pada hal yang menurut kita kurang baik. Siapa yang bisa melakukan itu? Tentu adalah pikiran kita."

"Jangan bertele-tele dalam berucap sesuatu, wahai orang asing." Ucap Taufan dengan nada mengesalkan yang justru membuat orang itu tertawa.

"Hahaha bukankah lebih baik mengobrol santai bro? tetapi… ada hal yang tidak bisa kita batasi dengan pikiran, yaitu perasaan."

"Yang benar saja, perasaan itu bisa di tahan bodoh." Sanggah Taufan.

Senyuman yang melekat di wajah sosok tersebut membuat Taufan agak geram. Apakah perkataannya ada yang lucu?

"Tetapi… itu akan menorehkan luka di hatimu kan?"

Angin berhembus perlahan, kesejukkan yang membuat suasana damai. Taufan yang sedari tadi tak begitu berminat mendengarkan ucapan orang disebelahnya mulai terdiam.

"Semakin banyak luka di hatimu, akan membuatmu tidak bahagia dan melihat segala sesuatunya seperti tumpukan sampah yang menyimpan banyak beban."

Tangan Taufan menyentuh dada nya dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya dan kebingungan.

"Lihatlah mereka!"

Perkataan orang tersebut sontak membuat Taufan secara refleks memandangi kembali anak-anak yang masih bermain bola dengan riang.

"Ekspresikan dan beritahu apa yang hati terkecilmu rasakan. Berbahagia lah. Kita diberi kesempatan hidup hanya sekali, terlalu membosankan bukan jika terus menerus tenggelam dalam lautan masalah yang sama?"

Sosok tersebut menepuk pundak Taufan, seperti tengah menyadarkan seseorang dari lamunan. Sosok tersebut menengadah ke langit yang mulai berwarna oranye.

"Jangan sesali pertemuan kita berdua ya."

Taufan memandangi kepergian orang itu dalam diam. Baru sadar, kalau ternyata mereka telah bercakap-cakap cukup lama dan—selama itu bahkan mereka belum tahu nama masing-masing.

"Orang aneh…"

Dan Taufan pun memutuskan untuk pulang saja ketimbang memikirkan orang asing tersebut. Meski… dalam hati ia berterima kasih.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum…"

Merasa tidak akan ada yang menjawab salam nya- wajar karena ia bersuara sangat pelan, Taufan langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Sesuai naluri, ia melangkah menuju ruang makan dan menemukan saudara-saudara serta Ibu Hana disana.

"Kak Taufan! Selamat datang!"

Seperti biasa, Gempa selalu menjadi yang paling heboh disini—apalagi kalau saat makan. Tak ada yang tahu, Taufan tengah tersenyum tipis.

"Taufan, lebih baik kamu makan dulu dan ganti pakaian nak."

"Yah Ibu, aku mau makan bareng Kak Taufan juga." Ucap Gempa dengan childishnya.

Taufan tertawa kecil, lalu berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Gempa.

"Aku mandinya setelah makan saja." Ujarnya yang langsung dipeluk oleh Gempa.

Taufan tersenyum, entah kenapa ia merasa senang sekarang. Bahkan ia pun sampai tak peduli mendapat tatapan aneh dari saudaranya yang lain karena sikapnya yang berubah.

"Kak Taufan mau ini? Atau ini? Atau…"

Gempa terus menawari lauk-pauk yang tersedia di meja makan pada Taufan. Ada udang balado, cumi goreng serta sayur lodeh. Tentu nya Taufan agak kewalahan dengan itu tapi-

"Aku mau semuanya!"

\- itu tidak masalah.

"Heee kalau semuanya nanti aku makan apa?!" Ujar Gempa dengan polosnya.

Taufan mulai menyendok nasi ke piring nya "Kau makan sisanya saja."

"Kak Taufan jahat ih."

"Hahahaha~"

Ibu Hana yang menyaksikan percakapan dua anak itu kini ikut tersenyum. Suasana malam ini terasa lebih baik dibandingkan kemarin dan Hana harap seterusnya akan lebih baik.

" _Sepertinya—Taufan sudah kembali dengan sifat aslinya. Boboiboy pasti senang mendengar hal ini."_

BRAKK

"Kalau berisik mending keluar aja deh!"

Secara tiba-tiba Api berdiri sembari menggebrak meja. Raut wajah yang menampakkan kekesalan luar biasa. Ditambah lagi mata berwarna jingga kemerahan itu menatap tajam Gempa dan Taufan.

"Cih… aku jadi gak napsu makan."

Atmosfir terasa sunyi. Perlahan Halilintar, Air dan Taufan pergi menuju kamar masing-masing. Gempa menatap Ibu Hana yang masih menunjukkan senyum—meski terasa ganjil padanya. Wanita itu segera menuju dapur untuk membersihkan peralatan dapur yang kotor.

Dan kini…

Tinggalah Gempa yang mulai meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok Taufan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Api yang terkunci rapat.

"Bukan salah Kak Taufan…"

Ditepuknya pundak sang kakak. Seulas senyum yang ditampilkan bersamaan dengan ekspresi tenang membuat Taufan sempat berpikir, seharusnya kan dia yang menenangkan Gempa?

"I-iya, bukan salahmu juga. Jangan dipikirkan ya."

Gempa tertawa tanpa suara, ia baru tahu kalau kakaknya yang satu ini memiliki sifat optimis tapi pesimis atau bisa dibilang pesimis yang berusaha optimis agar orang disekitarnya tak ikut cemas.

"Kau aneh sekali, kenapa tertawa terus sih? Kadang aku kesal dengan tawa mu yang tanpa sebab."

Ah- Gempa kembali menemukan sisi diri Taufan yang begitu mudah mengungkapkan sesuatu. Sepertinya… perlahan sifat asli Taufan mulai kembali.

"Hm… bukan apa-apa. Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Aku pergi tidur dulu ya."

Taufan menaikkan alis, lalu kemudian memilih untuk memasuki kamar seperti yang dilakukan Gempa.

"Tinggal dua puluh empat hari lagi. Pasti…"

Anak berusia 12 tahun itu segera menyelimuti diri setelah melepas topi dengan motif gunung yang sering digunakan olehnya secara terbalik. Mata emasnya itu perlahan terpejam, namun begitu… ia tak akan langsung tidur. Kebiasaan pada malam hari yang ia lakukan sebelum tidur adalah berpikir sampai lelah terlebih dulu.

"… bisa."

.

.

 **Balasan review :**

 **Ahmad Mahmudi**

 **: Halilintar terlalu sulit mengucapkan kata selamat /nak/. Ini udah panjang kok :'D mata saya udah minus, gak kuat tatap layar lama-lama**

 **Annisa Wijayanti**

 **: Mereka sebenarnya saling care, Cuma bingung nunjukkin rasa carenya**

 **Nayu Namikaze Uzumaki**

 **: Terima kasih atas saran yang diberikan ^^**

 **Hehehe… pas nulis bagian dialog Tanah kebetulan emosi saya sedang labil, jadi mungkin agak jleb rasanya.**

 **Yoshie Augestya**

 **: Hati-Hati nanti kena hujan halilintar /loh?/**

 **Ayunf3**

 **: Gempa terlalu ooc disini, mentang-mentang jadi adik wkwkwk. Tapi kadang sisi kalem dan dewasanya keluar meski sekilas. Hanya yang peka yg tahu hahaha.**

 **Alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **: Sengaja mau ngajak kalian baperan**

 **Asha**

 **: Heee benarkah? Saya cuma tahu webtoon EGGNOID tapi belum pernah baca wkwkwk. Karena Api dan Halilintar masih gak mau jujur haha.**

 **Mi peg**

 **: Ya, bagaimana pun dia sudah memberikan hal yang dibutuhkan yaitu kasih sayang. /mewek/**

 **Mahrani29**

 **: Heee suka Taufan ternyata XD**

 **Tanah disitu cuma lagi nelpon doang kok wkwk**

 **N Rani Kudo**

 **: Haram hukumnya memberi spoiler bagi saya awkwk /digeplak.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca, mem-fav / fol cerita saya.**

 **Sampai berjumpa di episode selanjutnya.**

 **Bye!**

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Change : After the Arrival of My Brother**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Enjoy reading ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRUUK**

Bukan maksud Tanah menabrak seorang hingga terjatuh, sebab ia sedang terburu-buru hendak ke kelas. Lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Karena kecerobohan nya, membuat beberapa detik terbuang sia-sia.

"Maaf-"

"Oh rupanya si culun. Berani sekali dia menabrak ketua. Beri dia pelajaran Adudu!"

Sial. Niatnya meminta maaf adalah supaya masalah cepat selesai dan ia bisa segera melesat ke kelas. Akan tetapi… sepertinya agak sulit, terlebih ketika ia baru menyadari siapa ketiga orang yang kini dihadapannya. Adudu, Probe dan Pago Go. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal preman sekolah seperti mereka?

"Kau—ikut aku!"

Tangan kanan Tanah ditarik paksa oleh Adudu. Hampir saja kacamata yang ia kenakan terlepas, jika ia tidak segera membenarkan posisi kacamata dengan tangan kiri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya—agak sakit cengkraman di tangannya, apalagi kuku-kuku yang panjang itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Akhh-"

"Lepaskan atau kalian tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi."

Seketika Tanah tertegun ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

 **Chapter 8 : Tantangan**

"Ha-Ha-Halilintar?!"

Pago Go serta Probe dengan terkejutnya menyebutkan nama sosok yang berada di belakang Tanah. Cengkraman di tangan Tanah pun melemah, tak mau kehilangan kesempatan Tanah segera menarik tangan nya dan menoleh ke Halilintar. Buliran keringat mulai mengalir di dahi Adudu yang memasang tampang waspada, begitu juga dua lainnya yang terkesan sangat panik. Halilintar… Sang Ketua dari klub Karate, semua orang tahu akan kehebatannya.

"Untuk apa kau menolong si culun ini? Dia itu cuma sampah saja di sekolah ini. Semua murid menganggap begitu." Sungut Adudu.

"Ralat ucapanmu yang terakhir."

"Dia itu harus diberi pelajaran supaya tidak lancang!" Timpal Pago Go.

Meski situasi seolah menyudutkan Halilintar, namun tak sedikitpun menghilangkan kesan datar, tenang nan tegas pada wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kalian mau… ku berikan pelajaran supaya mulut kalian yang lebih rendah dari sampah itu diam?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang dialunkan dengan nada super dingin membuat ketiganya diam tak berkutik. Semua tahu, sosok Ketua Karate ini adalah tipe orang yang serius dan tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Makanya… tak ada yang berani melawannya, apalagi sekedar mengajak bercanda. Salah kata bisa berakhir gawat, itulah yang dipikirkan murid-murid sekolah sana.

" **Cepat. Pergi. Sekarang!"**

Dan ketiga kata penuh penekanan berhasil membuat Adudu kesal dan menarik tangan Probe serta Pago Go untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Kini… tinggalah Tanah yang sedari tadi terdiam menatap Halilintar dari balik kacamata. Sejenak Halilintar menatap kearahnya—membuat Tanah meneguk ludah paksa. Tak kuat menatap mata tajam itu.

"Cih… dasar lemah."

Tanah yang mendengar umpatan tersebut, hanya bisa menarik segaris senyuman.

.

.

Halilintar membuka topinya, mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya itu sejenak lalu kembali memakai topi tersebut. Awal yang merepotkan, jika permulaan harinya sudah seperti itu—apalagi nanti akhirnya. Meski pikiran negative selalu membayang di kepala Halilintar, namun ia akan berusaha untuk menepis hal itu.

"Kau tahu—ku dengar dia membantu si culun itu."

Muka Halilintar masam seketika. Baru satu menit ia duduk dibangkunya, telinganya langsung menangkap sebuah percakapan yang makin merusak moodnya. Ia tahu… kedua teman sekelas yang berada di sebelahnya tengah membicarakan dirinya. Meski Halilintar terlihat cuek, sebenarnya ia cukup sensitive apalagi hal yang berkaitan tentang ia sendiri.

"Culun? Yang mana?"

"Yang mana lagi, adik kelas kita itu loh. Yang pernah ku ceritakan."

"Ah baru ingat, kok si Halilintar mau ya membantu si culun? Apa mereka berteman?"

"Mu-mungkin aja kali ya. Aku sih gak banget berteman dengan si culun tersebut."

"Aku juga."

Halilintar mendengus, bolehkah ia tertawa untuk beberapa menit saja? ingin sekali dia melakukan hal tersebut kalau saja ia adalah Taufan ataupun Gempa. Tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

" _Ck… sejak kapan orang-orang disekitarku jadi bermulut rendah."_ Batinnya seolah mengejek.

Bukan bermaksud menyatakan kalau teman-temannya itu rendah tidak seperti dirinya. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan setiap perkataan yang dikeluarkan teman-temannya itu ketika mulai membicarakan murid culun itu dan mengejek. Sungguh… tidakkah mereka merasa sudah banyak waktu yang terbuang hanya untuk menjelek-jelekkan orang lain? Bahkan… semakin mereka merendahkan orang tersebut maka semakin kelihatan jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Mana yang namanya Halilintar?!"

Suara lantang yang muncul dari balik pintu kelas menarik semua perhatian puluhan pasang mata. Atmosfir tegang mulai terasa- ketika Ejojo yang merupakan ketua preman sekolah ini—sekaligus anak dari kepala sekolah muncul. Belum lagi ia meneriakkan nama Halilintar. Namun yang diteriaki tak sedikitpun gentar, ia sudah tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Makanya ia sempat mengatakan dalam pikiran kalau hari ini adalah hari yang merepotkan.

"Yang itu… Bos." Bisik Adudu.

Ejojo langsung menatap kearah Halilintar yang tengah memandang keluar jendela dengan cueknya. Seringaian terukir jelas di bibir Ejojo. Setiap langkah orang itu, membuat suasana semakin runyam. Beberapa murid saling berbisik dengan raut tegang yang masih melekat. Dan kini…

"Oh… jadi kau yang bernama Halilintar?"

… Ejojo telah berada tepat di depan meja Halilintar. Sementara Halilintar yang tadi sempat bertopang dagu kini menurunkan tangannya.

"Hm?"

 **BRAKK**

Gebrakan meja yang cukup keras, sukses membuat seisi orang yang berada diruangan kelas tersebut terlonjak kaget. Akan tetapi tak ada sedikitpun suara.

Berbeda dengan Halilintar yang masih duduk tenang di bangkunya, tatapan datarnya seolah tak takut menatap mata Ejojo. Malah terkesan menantang.

"Berani sekali kau mengancam anak buahku, hah! Kau mau cari masalah denganku?!" Bentak Ejojo yang mulai main kasar. Ia menarik kerah seragam yang Halilintar kenakan. Membuat tubuh Halilintar ikut terangkat sedikit karena refleks alami.

"Lalu?"

Reaksi tenang yang ditampilkan Halilintar membuat Ejojo geram. Padahal—saat ini Halilintar sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya yang bisa kapan saja keluar.

"Ku tantang kau berkelahi sepulang sekolah! Kita lihat siapa yang hebat diantara kita!" Ujar Ejojo mulai melepaskan cengkraman. Halilintar mulai merapikan kerah seragamnya.

"Jika aku tidak mau?" Tanyanya datar.

"Maka aku akan membuat hidupmu tersiksa dengan cara- membuat adik-adikmu. Kau tahu kan… Ayahku adalah pemilik gedung SMP PULAU RINTIS. Jadi aku bisa berbuat apa saja disana, sekaligus disini, hm."

Ejojo menyeringai lebar setelah berhasil membuat Halilintar menunjukan wajah penuh amarah serta kebencian padanya.

"Ku tunggu kau sepulang sekolah di depan gerbang sekolah."

Siswa berambut hijau tersebut kini mulai meninggalkan ruang kelas tersebut diikuti oleh ketiga anak buahnya. Halilintar terduduk pelan, mata yang menatap kosong sebuah meja menandakan kalau ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Halilintar?"_

.

.

 **KRIINGGGG**

Bel istirahat yang dinantikan telah berbunyi. Beberapa murid segera pergi keluar kelas—tak peduli dengan buku-buku atau peralatan tulis yang masih bertebaran di atas meja. Sedangkan sebagian memilih untuk merapikan mejanya terlebih dahulu sebelum ke kantin.

"Ku dengar Halilintar akan berkelahi dengan Ejojo sepulang sekolah nanti."

Tangan Taufan yang hendak memasukkan buku ke dalam tas sempat tertunda ketika ia mendengar ucapan tersebut.

" _Kak Halilintar? Ejojo? Berkelahi?"_

Meski sudah lama hubungan persaudaraan diantara mereka renggang, satu hal… bagaimana pun juga Taufan adalah adiknya—saudara sekandung. Ia tahu betul tabiat Sang Kakak yang sebenarnya cukup tempramen namun tak separah Api, karena kakaknya tersebut masih bisa mengontrol emosi walau sedikit.

Sedikit.

Agak mengkhawatirkan memang. Akan tetapi, Halilintar tidak akan semudah itu mau berkelahi kalau bukan karena ada alasan penting dibaliknya. Yah… alasan, itu pasti.

"Iya, Ejojo menantangnya. Katanya sih gara-gara Halilintar mengancam anak buahnya duluan."

"Tak ku sangka Halilintar bodoh ya, kalau aku jadi dia… lebih milih langsung keluar sekolah aja deh."

Dan setelah mendengar perkataan terakhir salah seorang teman sekelasnya, Taufan langsung berlari keluar kelas.

.

.

Taman belakang sekolah.

Sudah menjadi tempat favorit kedua Halilintar setelah atap sekolah. Disudut pojok taman—dekat sebuah gudang bekas Halilintar memilih untuk menyenderkan punggung di badan gudang yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

Mata merah yang tak lagi terlihat tajam, malah seperti kebingungan ketika melihat langit biru yang bercahaya.

Kenapa? Ada apa?

Bahkan ia sendiri pun tak tahu pasti apa yang sedang dibingungkannya. Semua hal begitu menumpuk dipikirannya, sementara hatinya sendiri sedang mencari penawar untuk menyembuhkan luka.

"Maaf telah membuatmu mendapatkan sebuah masalah."

Siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika kau sedang sendirian lalu ada sebuah suara lain. Halilintar yang sempat tersentak pun menengok ke samping- mendapati murid culun yang kini duduk dua tumpukkan kotak yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Kenapa—kau menyelamatkanku tadi pagi? Padahal kau bisa saja pergi begitu saja dan berpura-pura tidak melihat." Ujar Tanah to the point, karena ia tahu Halilintar tak akan merespon tadi.

"Kau lemah dan aku kesal melihat orang lemah. Jika kau terus bersikap lemah, maka makin banyak orang yang menindasmu." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh pada Tanah—tatapannya lurus ke depan. Tanah mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya, seolah tidak terlalu serius menganggap pembicaraan.

"Lalu... Apakah aku harus menjadi seseorang yang kuat?"

"Kau tahu jawabanku." Ucapnya singkat.

Tanah tersenyum "Lalu… jika aku kuat, menurutmu kekuatan yang ku punyai itu untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja melindungi diri sendiri, Idiot. Pantas saja mereka merendahkanmu. Kau terlalu idiot." Umpat Halilintar yang mulai kesal.

Dalam pikiran Halilintar, ia bertanya-tanya untuk apa murid culun tersebut kemari? Jika hanya untuk meminta maaf, lalu kenapa … dia malah mengajaknya mengobrol? Pertanyaan nya aneh pula.

"Hee… begitu kah?"

Halilintar mulai merasa tidak nyaman duduk berlama-lama di tempat ini bersama Tanah. Perlahan dia berdiri, menepuk celana bagian belakangnya yang kotor dan mulai mengambil langkah pertama-

"Melindungi diri sendiri atau… menutupi kelemahan karena tak bisa melindungi orang lain?"

\- kakinya tak melanjutkan langkah. Hanya satu langkah saja dan ia mulai terdiam layaknya patung.

Drrt Drtt Drtt

Suara ponsel yang bergetar pun terdengar. Tanah segera merogoh saku celana bagian depan dan mengecek ponselnya.

"Ah—sampai jumpa."

Begitu mendadak Tanah pergi meninggalkan Halilintar yang masih mematung karena ucapan Tanah sendiri.

" _Kenapa—"_

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Lari dan berlari.

Kedua kaki yang terus berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, seolah tak peduli dengan napas yang mulai tak beraturan disaat kau punya satu tujuan yang harus segera diwujudkan.

Sesekali Taufan mengelap keringat yang terus-menerus mengalir di dahi, tanpa ada niat menghentikan laju lari atau memperlambatnya. Tujuan dia adalah…

"Kak Hal- Dimana dia?"

… kelas Halilintar. Namun sayang, begitu sampai ia tak menemukan orang itu disana. Malah teman-teman sekelas Halilintar yang berada diruangan tersebut melayangkan tatapan bingung padanya.

"Aku harus menemukannya!"

Tak mau berbasa-basi, ia kembali melanjutkan larinya. Tak tahu harus mencari kemana, tidak tahu kakinya akan melaju kemana—yang penting ia harus segera menemukan Halilintar.

"Kak Hali dimana? Dimana? Dima-"

 **BRUKK**

Naasnya, begitu ia ingin berbelok malah menabrak orang lain. Belum lagi, bokongnya mendarat kasar ke lantai sekolah. Ugh… rasanya cukup sakit juga, batin Taufan.

"Sial banget sih hari ini."

Taufan terbelalak. Suara itu- bukanlah suara asing yang ia dengar melainkan…

"K-Ka-"

Mulutnya begitu kaku untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata 'Kak Halilintar'. Kenapa disaat ia sudah bertemu dengan seorang yang dicari malah jadi kagok seperti ini?

"K-Kau tak apa?"

Taufan yang sudah berdiri sempat merutuki dirinya. Apa-apaan itu dengan kata 'Kau', seolah terkesan kalau kakaknya sendiri adalah orang asing.

"Hm…"

Dengan santainya Halilintar berdiri, sedikit merapikan seragam serta topi yang dikenakan. Sebenarnya ia tahu—Taufan saat ini sesekali menatapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk celana yang bahkan terlihat tak kotor. Gugup atau kebingungan, huh?

Tak mau memperdulikan hal tersebut atau mungkin Halilintar berusaha untuk tidak bersikap peduli—ia memilih untuk berjalan melewati Taufan dengan telapak tangan yang berada di dalam kantong celana.

"Apa kau akan menerima tantangan Ejojo?"

Langkahnya terhenti untuk yang kedua kali. Tanpa membalikkan badan ke belakang, Halilintar menjawab.

"Haruskah ku jawab?"

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari adiknya, Halilintar hendak mengambil langkah kembali kalau saja lengan kanannya tak ditahan.

"Jangan terima… ku mohon Kak…Hali." Lirih Taufan mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Halilintar.

" _Maka aku akan membuat hidupmu tersiksa dengan cara- membuat adik-adikmu. Kau tahu kan… Ayahku adalah pemilik gedung SMP PULAU RINTIS. Jadi aku bisa berbuat apa saja disana, sekaligus disini, hm."_

Perkataan Ejojo kembali terngiang di kepala Halilintar. Membuatnya secara spontan menarik kuat lengannya serta menepis tangan Taufan hingga posisi tubuhnya menghadap sepenuhnya ke Taufan.

"Jangan memerintahku!" Ucapnya tegas dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam.

Halilintar tak akan tahu… tidak akan pernah tahu jika Kristal bening telah keluar dan jatuh dari pelupuk mata Taufan. Sebab … Halilintar terus melangkah maju, enggan untuk menengok ke belakang.

" _Aku sudah gagal menjadi seorang kakak, oleh karena itu…"_

.

.

 **KRIINNGG**

Guru yang mengajar disetiap kelas sudah keluar—semenit setelah bel tersebut berbunyi. Murid-murid mulai merapikan semua perlengkapan sekolah tanpa terkecuali. Sebagian besar terlihat begitu senang berbaur dengan temannya yang beda kelas dan pulang bersama. Ada yang memilih untuk nongkrong dulu dan juga…

"Oh… akhirnya kau datang. Ternyata kau punya nyali juga~"

… mengurusi sebuah masalah sebelum pulang ke rumah.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Ketus Halilintar

"Ow… Santailah sedikit. Mari ikut aku. Kita cari tempat yang aman untuk berkelahi~"

Senyum sinis mulai ditampilkan Halilintar, namun ia tetap mengikuti kemana Ejojo serta ketiga anak buahnya melangkah. Matanya menyipit, entah sejak kapan langit terlihat mendung.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Silver Celestia**

 **:** Sesekali menolak juga tak apa, jika ia memang benar temanmu pasti ia akan mengerti—mungkin kamu sedang punya urusan lain atau apa. Kalau memang gak sanggup bantu, tolak aja. Kalau maksain kan… pasti kadang gerutu. Kalau membantunya begitu sama aja bohong kan. Membantu itu dari hati :'D

Punya saudara laki-laki ribet loh wkwkwk.

 **Ahmad Mahmudi**

 **:** Yup… minus satu QwQ

Enggaklah, masa hantu ada di sore hari wkwk

Untuk chapter depan kamu udah tau kan fokus ke siapa, Halilintar~.

Action dikit kali ya chapter depan hahaha.

 **EruCute03**

: Gak apa kok, dibaca olehmu saja saya sudah sangat senang. Thanks!

 **Nayu Namikaze Uzumaki**

: Untuk tokoh lain apalagi OC enggak deh wkwk.

Kakak salah, yang berikutnya adalah Halilintar~

Untuk yang masalah 24 jam, nanti aja ya jawabnya~

 **Nur785**

: Terima kasih sudah membaca!

 **Annisa Wijayanti**

: Api memang emosinya mudah sekali keluar, namanya juga Api. Suka memercikan api gitu~

 **Yoshie. Augestya**

: Taufan kan juga manusia wkwkwk

 **Mahrani29**

: Cieee samaan, mungkin kalian jodoh wkwk

Terima kasih atas sanjungannya!

 **Rampaging Snow**

 **:** Wow… baca marathon :'D saya aja udah gak kuat wkwk.

Untuk yang 24 hari gak bisa dijawab sekarang~

 **N Rani Kudo**

: Masih kurang panjang? Huhuhu kasihanilah saya :'D Saya juga tak mau menghabiskan waktu mendekam di kamar hanya untuk melanjutkan ff :'D

Orang asing nya siapa ya~ Saya belum bisa kasih tahu~

Seingatmu dia dikasih jangka waktu gak sama Boboiboy? Kalau nggak, berarti bukan itu maksudnya~

.

.

A/N : Gak nyangka sudah sampai chapter 7 aja, padahal pas awal ngerjain gak yakin bisa sampai chapter 7 dalam waktu secepat ini. /Bagi saya cepat loh/.

.

" _ **Seseorang bilang, gaya penulisanmu bisa mencerminkan kepribadian yang ada pada dirimu."**_

 _ **.**_

Kan udah sampai chapter 7 nih, menurut kalian saya itu orang yang seperti apa melalui penulisan saya?

Ini hanya game untuk hiburan semata~ Gak perlu dianggap serius. Tak mau jawab tak apa, yang jawab tentu akan membuat saya senang ^^

.

Thanks for reading my Fanfiction and see you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Change : After the Arrival of My Brother**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~ Enjoy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 9 : Begin**

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Derap langkah kaki begitu menggema memenuhi setiap koridor. Langkah kaki yang begitu cepat belum lagi napas yang menderu disertai bulir keringat yang mengalir dari dahi, menandakan orang tersebut sedang tergesa-gesa.

"Kak Ha-"

Sosok bertopi miring tersebut tertegun begitu sampai di depan pintu kelas. Tidak… firasat buruk pun mulai menghantui. Bersamaan dengan wajah yang kini diliputi kecemasan luar biasa.

" _Tidak! Jangan bilang kalau aku terlambat?!"_

Langsung saja Taufan segera pergi dari tempat itu—tak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari murid-murid yang masih ada disana. Tak sedikitpun ruangan yang berada disekolah tersebut terlewatkan oleh Taufan. Ia terus mencari sosok kakaknya.

"Ck… dimana kau Kak Hali?!"

Kini ia telah berada diluar gedung sekolah, napas nya semakin terengah-engah. Ia lelah untuk berlari akan tetapi ia harus melakukannya. Demi mencari—

JDUARRR

Sontak kedua telinga ia tutupi dengan telinganya ketika datang suara petir yang menggelegar. Mata yang sempat terpejam, kini terbuka perlahan hingga-

"K-Kak Halilintar?!"

\- matanya terbelalak saat menangkap sosok Sang Kakak yang sedang berjalan bersama Ejojo dan kawan-kawan.

.

.

Iris biru yang tertutupi poni itu menatap langit yang kelabu. Tangannya ia angkat sedikit, sekedar ingin tahu apa langit sudah mulai menangis atau belum.

"Hujan akan segera turun…" Gumamnya pelan.

Pemandangan seperti ini yang Air suka. Ia sangat menyukai hujan—menyukai aroma tanah yang telah dibasahi tetetsan hujan dan juga rintik-rintik yang satu demi satu jatuh ke bumi. Begitu menenangkan.

"Ck… awan mendung sialan!"

Ia menoleh ke samping, tidak terlalu terkejut kalau kakaknya belum pulang, ia tahu Api mengikuti eskul sepak bola lebih dulu. Akan tetapi…

"Kak Api…"

Rasanya agak canggung ya jika bertemu mendadak begini.

Sementara Api yang merasa terpanggil pun ikut menoleh, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun ia menatap adiknya. Hanya suara angin yang mengisi kekosongan diantara mereka berdua.

"Kak Api! Kak Air!"

Keduanya sama-sama tersentak, terlebih lagi ketika sebuah tangan merangkul lengan kanan- Api- dan lengan kiri – Air- dengan erat.

"Kita pulang bersama yuk!"

Sosok bernama Gempa itu ternyata adalah pelakunya. Wajah Api yang terlihat memerah serta Air pun hanya membeo.

"Wo-woi apa-apaan kau?!" Protes Api yang berusaha menarik lengan kanannya namun tak bisa sebab Gempa memeluk lengannya erat.

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita segera… pulang, benarkan?"

Dengan santainya, Gempa segera menarik keduanya untuk berlari bersama dirinya menuju rumah. Ditemani oleh rintikkan hujan yang perlahan turun serta… gerutuan yang terus dilontarkan Api.

.

.

Mendung.

Masih tetap melangkah, tak sedikitpun tatapan Halilintar berpindah dari langit yang kelam. Suhu mulai mendingin, angin yang berhembus begitu menyentuh permukaan kulit. Langkah demi langkah diliputi sebuah kecemasan, yang membuat bingung pemilik hati itu sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertarung disini?"

Halilintar memandang sekeliling. Baru sadar bahwa sekarang ia telah berada disebuah gang yang tidak terlalu luas. Gang yang sudah jarang ia lewati saat pulang meski gang tersebut dapat membuatnya lebih cepat untuk sampai ke rumah. Sebab akhir-akhir ini, ia sering mendengar isu bahwa ada segerombolan preman di tempat ini yang sering memeras uang setiap orang yang lewat. Makanya begitu sepi sekarang.

"Tidak masalah. Cepat kita akhiri." Ujar Halilintar tanpa basa-basi.

"Wohoo~ rupanya kau tidak sabaran sekali ya?"

"Aku tidak mau berlama-lama menghadapimu. Buang waktu saja."

Meski wajahnya terlihat datar dan tenang-tenang saja saat melihat seringaian bengis terpasang di wajah Ejojo, dalam hatinya berkecamuk perasaan gelisah. Sedari tadi… dan ia sendiri pun tak tahu apa yang digelisahkannya.

"Oh begitu ya, baiklah…"

Halilintar mulai siaga saat Ejojo mulai berjalan mendekatinya secara perlahan. Bulir keringat mulai muncul di pelipisnya, bibir yang ia gigit bagian bawahnya. Perasaan gelisah di hati sungguh mengganggunya, hingga—

"… KITA MULAI SEKARANG!"

DUAGH

Halilintar terjatuh setelah menerima tinjuan yang dilayangkan Ejojo tepat di perutnya dengan sangat cepat. Menyesal karena ia bisa-bisanya lengah. Tangannya memegangi perut yang terasa sakit.

"Baru serangan pertama saja sudah kena hahaha~"

Sepertinya ia harus serius meladeni Ejojo, karena setahunya… Ejojo juga jago dalam ilmu bela diri.

"Ck…"

 **Tes Tes Tes**

Tanpa permisi rintik hujan tersebut turun satu per satu, semakin lama makin bertambah deras. Hingga Halilintar yang sedang menengadah ke langit pun sedikit terhalang pandangannya akibat rintikan hujan tersebut.

DUAGH

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Halilintar kembali menerima sambutan hangat di pipi kanan oleh Ejojo. Darah mengalir dari bibirnya yang terluka akibat pukulan yang membuat giginya menggores luka di bibir. Iris merah itu menatap tajam orang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa ada masalah dengan hujan? Apa kau anak mama yang takut sakit kalau terkena air hujan, hm? Hahahaha~"

Tangannya mengepal. Masih dengan kesabaran yang hampir diambang batas, ia terus menatap Ejojo, Probe, Adudu serta Pago Go yang sedang tertawa mengejek itu.

"Akan ku buat kau berhenti tertawa!" Tegas Halilintar.

Ketiga anak buah Ejojo bungkam, menyadari kalau ucapan Halilintar bukanlah main-main. Sementara Ejojo semakin memperlebar seringaiannya saat Halilintar berusaha berdiri.

"Coba saja kalau kau-"

JDUAK

Dengan cepat Halilintar mendekati Ejojo, melompat sedikit ke samping dan dengan sekuat tenaga menendang kepala Ejojo hingga terjatuh. Dua tiga tempat sampah habis ditimpah oleh tubuh Ejojo, Halilintar langsung mengambil pose siaga untuk menyerang kembali. Sementara Ejojo…

" _Kenapa dia jadi kuat begini?!"_

 _._

 _._

"Tadi sepertinya… mereka lewat sini."

Tanpa kenal lelah Taufan terus berlari demi mencari sosok Halilintar. Tadi ia sempat melihat Halilintar bersama Ejojo dkk, sayang dirinya kehilangan jejak. Dan sekarang hanya dengan mengikuti naluri ia terus berlari. Tak peduli dengan derasnya hujan, dirinya yang basah kuyup serta napas yang tak beraturan. Berlari, berlari dan berlari.

BRUKK

PRANGG

AKHHHHH!

Taufan segera mengerem kecepatan larinya, spontan mulai mempertajam pendengaran. Suara gaduh terdengar meskipun samar-samar, dan Taufan yakin suara teriakan yang barusan didengarnya adalah… suara Ejojo.

"Su-suara itu—sepertinya tak jauh dari sini. Mungkinkah itu Ejojo dan Kak Hali yang sedang bertarung?" Pikirnya.

Langsung saja ia mendekati sumber suara tersebut. Secercah harapan bercampur kecemasan meliputi hatinya. Berharap dugaannya benar kalau disana ada Halilintar, juga sangat mengharapkan ia tidak terlambat datang—sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kakaknya. Karena ia tahu siapa Ejojo. Mantan ketua klub karate yang dikeluarkan dari klub karena menyalah-gunakan kemampuan dengan memeras uang serta memukuli siswa-siswi yang menentangnya. Setelah Ejojo diambil paksa jabatannya dan diusir dari klub, Halilintar lah penggantinya. Makanya… ia sempat berpikir apakah… Ejojo menaruh rasa iri serta dendam pada kakaknya?

"Ah—itu Kak Hali."

Ia tertegun ketika melihat wajah serius Halilintar yang sedang bertarung. Jarang-jarang melihat ekspresi kakaknya seperti itu, sungguh keren bagai aktor di film laga. Namun…

"Aku harus membantunya." Ucapnya ketika menyadari beberapa lebam di wajah Halilintar.

BUUGH

Disaat hendak melangkah, sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya. Perlahan…

"Kak Ha-"

…. Pandangannya mulai buram. Tubuhnya tersungkur, jatuh ke tanah beraspal tersebut. Begitu tidak berdaya, Taufan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Akan ku jadikan kau sebagai kelemahannya hahaha~"

.

.

DUAGH

BRUKK

PRANGG

AKHHHHH!

Serangan diluncurkan secara bertubi-tubi oleh Halilintar. Kepala, perut, tangan hingga kaki pun tak terlewatkan oleh Halilintar. Ia terus memberi pukulan pada Ejojo, hingga punggung Ejojo pun kembali menabrak drum-drum sampah.

"Bo-Bos!" Probe memekik kaget. Semua anak buah Ejojo bungkam dengan tubuh gemetaran.

TAP TAP TAP

Suasana semakin mendekati puncak konflik, setiap langkah Halilintar menuai rasa takut di hati Ejojo dan anak buahnya. Dengusan terdengar dari mulut Halilintar, seolah meremehkan orang yang sempat memandang rendah ia diawal.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang… akan ku buat kau tak bisa tertawa lagi?" Sekarang Halilintar yang menampakan seringaian penuh kemenangan.

"Ugh…"

Ejojo masih terbaring diatas tanah beraspal tersebut, dengan kedua tangan yang serta bagian perutnya yang ditimbuni drum sampah. Mata yang menyiratkan rasa benci namun disatu sisi seolah menahan rasa sakit. Terlebih darah juga mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita akhiri saja seka-"

"Jika kau memukul bosku, aku tidak bisa menjamin nyawa anak ini selamat."

Aksi Halilintar yang hendak memukul Ejojo kembali terhenti saat mendengar suara Adudu. Iris merah tersebut terbelalak ketika melihat seseorang yang terduduk—diikat kedua tangannya oleh Adudu. Orang itu…

"Ta-Taufan?!"

 _Mungkinkah ini perwujudan rasa gelisahnya sejak tadi?_

Ejojo pun kembali bangkit, mendekati Adudu dan menepuk bahu anak buahnya tersebut. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dengan seringaian licik yang dipasang.

"Jangan sampai kau sampai salah ambil langkah, Halilintar~" Ujar Ejojo yang merasa kalau ini akan menjadi kemenangannya.

Halilintar mengepalkan kedua tangannya "Ck… dasar licik kau!"

"Aku memang licik. Sebab tujuanku sejak awal adalah… menghabisimu Ketua Klub Karate." Jawab Ejojo dengan nada dingin.

Ketika situasi berbanding terbalik, saat tujuanmu tak sesuai kehendak. Kau ingin melindungi seseorang akan tetapi orang yang ingin kau lindungi itu malah terseret dalam bahaya juga. Apa yang harus kau lakukan?

Hujan terus mengguyur dirinya, bahkan hingga perasaan takut serta cemas yang ia rasakan. Sekarang… harus bagaimana?

.

.

.

"Hujan mendadak deras!"

Api, Air juga Gempa yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang pun terjebak oleh hujan deras. Naasnya mereka tak menemukan tempat sama sekali yang bisa dijadikan tempat peneduh. Membuat mereka mau tak a uterus berlari, lagipula mereka sudah basah kuyup. Tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan lagi, bukan?

"Kenapa berhenti berlari? Kita bisa kehujanan bodoh!"

Dengan segera Api menarik lengan Air dan kembali berlari menerpa hujan, menyusul Gempa yang berlari begitu cepat di depan.

"Ayo cepat! Kita harus segera pulang!" Teriak Gempa.

Api yang biasanya menggerutu jika Gempa mulai bersuara- karena memang Api tidak begitu menyukai keberadaan Gempa kini malah diam saja dan menuruti. Entah kenapa… bagi Api hari ini terasa beda, terlebih lagi… ekspresi yang ditampilkan Gempa terkesan datar.

" _Kita harus cepat…"_

.

.

JGERRRR

PRANGG

Suara petir yang begitu memekakkan telinga membuat Ibu Hana yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur terkejut dan menjatuhkan piring yang dipegangnya.

"Astagfirullah!"

Ibu Hana segera mengambil sapu serta pengki untuk membersihkan pecahan beling tersebut dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Gemetaran…?

"Kenapa aku jadi cemas begini?"

Hujan diluar begitu deras, sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu singkat. Sementara itu… anak-anaknya tak kunjung pulang. Semoga firasat tidak mengenakan dalam hatinya tak menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/ N : Maaf ada beberapa yang tidak saya sempatkan untuk dibalas reviewnya, gomen ^^'')7

Saya senang cukup banyak yang menikmati cerita ini, terima kasih bagi para readers yang terus menunggu kelanjutannya!

Salah satu postingan saya di FB mengenai siapa saya sebenarnya, mungkin diantara kalian sudah ada yang tahu wkwkwk. Maafkan saya yang telah menyamar hahaha.

Dan untuk yang belum tahu, perkenalkan… saya Ranni-kudo21 aka Ameya Nijika. Percaya atau nggak itu saya, ya terserah kalian wkwk. Memang ada sih beberapa yang sempat gak percaya wkwk.

Tujuan saya ngaku, karena udah lelah aja menyamar. Capek juga balas reviewnya jaim ke teman author yang dikenal tapi berusaha pura-pura ga kenal wkwk.

Jadi… ah—satu lagi, banyak yang bingung Tanah itu siapa, apa dia itu Gempa, apa mereka satu orang?

Jawabannya… mereka itu BEDA orang. Ok?

Sekian! See you next chapter, all! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Change : After the Arrival of My Brother**

 **Boboiboy ©Animonsta**

 **.**

.

 _Tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang terus menghantam tubuhku…_

 _Asal kau baik-baik saja…_

 _Ya asal kau demikian._

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **JEGLAAARRR**

Suara halilintar yang semakin bergerumuh, menemani rintik hujan yang semakin banyak saja jumlahnya. Begitu deras, hingga menimbulkan suara gemericik air yang tajam.

Jalanan aspal di tempat itu telah terbasahi oleh hujan, pohon-pohon pun… dan darah?

 **BRUUKK**

"Hahaha … rasakan itu Halilintar!"

Darah sedikit muncrat dari mulut Halilintar. Tangan kanannya mengelap darah yang mengalir di salah satu sudut bibir. Mata merah itu mulai kehilangan tatapan tajamnya. Begitu datar menatap Ejojo dan ketiga anak buah yang sedang mentertawakannya.

Sial.

Ia bisa melihat Taufan yang terduduk disana, dengan kedua tangan yang diikat tali serta mulutnya yang tersumpel kain. Belum lagi, pisau yang digenggam Adudu masih setia di dekat leher Sang adik. Bulir air mata terus-menerus keluar dari pelupuk Taufan. Seandainya saja… Halilintar bisa menghapusnya.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Ejojo mendekat. Halilintar dapat merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke atas, setelah tadi ia dengan nyamannya tergeletak di tong-tong sampah yang mampu memberikan rasa perih di sekujur punggung. Matanya telah berhadapan dengan iris coklat-kemerahan milik Ejojo.

"Lihat wajahmu itu, begitu lemah layaknya pecundang hahaha~"

Seandainya saja Taufan tidak terancam nyawanya, seandainya… adiknya tak berada disini. Demi apapun, Halilintar akan menghabisi ke-empat orang dihadapannya ini tanpa ampun, tak ada belas kasihan.

Namun…

"Kau bisa lihat kakakmu itu Taufan, bukankah memalukan sekali kakakmu itu. Payah! Lemah! Hahaha~"

"Hmph! Hmph!"

Halilintar menoleh sedikit ke kiri, mendapati adiknya yang berusaha berteriak—mungkin memanggil namanya atau entah, Halilintar tak bisa mengartikan hal itu. Kristal-kristal bening itu kembali berjatuhan, Halilintar tersenyum tipis.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu Halilintar!"

 **DUAGH**

 **BUGGH**

 **BRAAAK**

 **PRAAANGGG**

Punggung Halilintar menabrak dinding semen dengan kencangnya, dan kembali menghantam tong-tong sampah yang terbuat dari besi itu. Nyeri yang luar biasa sudah tak terasa baginya, serasa mati rasa. Sudah banyak darah yang keluar dari mulut serta kepala. Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya?

Ejojo cs tak berhenti sampai disitu. Meski Halilintar sudah tergeletak tak berdaya, berbagai tendangan, pukulan, jambakan masihlah didapatkan oleh Halilintar. Suara teriakan Taufan pun masih terdengar meskipun indra pendengarannya mulai samar-samar.

Sesungguhnya… ia masih belum siap bertemu dengan kematian. Masih banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan dan ada hal- setidaknya ia ingin menyampaikan satu hal…

 **BRUUUK**

Halilintar terjatuh tiga langkah dari tempat Taufan terduduk. Mata merah yang mulai kabur itu setia menatap Taufan yang tengah menjerit dan menangis terus. Ia berusaha tersenyum, menyampaikan pesan tersirat bahwa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Meski ia tahu itu percuma.

Taufan adalah sosok yang ceria setelah Api. Memang… terkadang adiknya itu senang menjahilinya sewaktu mereka masih di Panti. Namun… pernah suatu hari ia pulang dengan kaki lecet karena terjatuh dari sepeda, dan Taufanlah yang paling heboh dan panik akan hal itu. Bahkan ia hampir menangis meski mulutnya tak henti-henti mengomelinya.

Tetapi…

Semua berubah ketika wanita itu datang dan mengangkat mereka sebagai anaknya. Awalnya mereka masihlah seperti biasa, layaknya saudara. Hari-hari mereka berjalan dengan indahnya karena dapat merasakan kasih sayang orangtua lengkap.

Akan tetapi…

Begitu meninggalnya wanita itu, mereka yang sudah begitu tergantung akan kasih sayang seorang Ibu awalnya menganggap bahwa Ibu tidak meninggal. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka sadar, bahwa seberapa keras kau berpikir seperti itu, faktanya ia telah meninggal. Mengingkari janji yang telah ia buat pada — bahwa tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka.

Semenjak itu… mereka mulai banyak mengurung diri. Begitu pula Halilintar. Air yang terus menangis di kamar sepanjang malam, Api yang selalu pulang malam dan pemarah, serta Taufan yang jarang menampakkan senyumnya di rumah. Semua berubah total.

Dan semakin kesini, Halilintar menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia tak ikut terpuruk akan kematian Tomoe, mengingat… ia adalah seorang kakak bagi ketiga adiknya.

Memikirkan hal itu, membuat Halilintar ingin menangisi dirinya. Akan tetapi, ia malah makin membenci diri sendiri. Benci akan dirinya yang telah gagal jadi seorang kakak.

Setidaknya…

Sebelum hidupnya benar-benar berakhir… bisakah ia diberikan kesempatan?

" _Aku… memang tidak seperti seorang kakak pada umumnya. Yang selalu bisa menenangkan adik dengan pelukan serta senyum hangat. Aku- Bukankah begitu menyedihkan mempunyai seorang kakak sepertiku? Yang hanya memikirkan perasaan terpuruk seorang diri hingga tak sadar bahwa diri ini egois._

 _Tidak melihat kenyataan bahwa… sebenarnya adik-adikku lah yang lebih terpuruk. Mereka yang masih kecil sangatlah membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang Ibu, namun takdir merenggut kasih sayang itu. Kebahagiaan yang seolah telah menjadi bagian hidup kami._

 _Akan tetapi… waktu itu, disana—saat pemakaman, aku pergi seorang diri—berlari meninggalkan adik-adikku yang menangis seraya menjerit. Berlari menerpa hujan, menghindari kenyataan._

 _Harusnya… aku sadar akan posisiku sebagai seorang kakak, adik-adikku membutuhkanku dan saat itu aku- Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu?_

 _Aku- Kakakmu memang terlampau bodoh kan, Taufan? Tetapi, jika hari ini hari terakhirku, tak sedikitpun aku menyesal. Asal kau baik-baik saja… Asal ketika ku benar-benar menutup mata, aku masih sempat melihat wajahmu… Asalkan… kau tidak terluka lagi…"_

"Ka-Kau mau apa Bos dengan pi-pisau itu?!" Ucap Adudu agak ragu kalau apa yang dipikirkannya benar.

Ejojo yang baru saja merampas pisau yang digenggam Adudu sebelumnya untuk menodong Taufan, kini mulai menyeringai. Matanya berkilat, penuh hawa napsu dan kebenciaan.

"Tentu saja… mengakhiri semua~~"

Kedua bola mata Taufan membulat. Tidak… ini bukan seperti yang dipikirkannya. Apakah Ejojo benar-benar bak jelmaan iblis!

"Ma-maksudmu Bos?"

"Maksudku? TENTU SAJA MEMBUNUH DIA, PROBE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Seketika tubuh Taufan bergetar hebat mendengarnya. Tidak. Halilintar tak boleh mati, saudaranya- kakaknya yang paling ia sayangi tidak boleh mati begitu saja. Seandainya saja ia tak datang kemari, mungkin Halilintar tak akan terluka parah seperti itu.

Semua karenanya.

Selama ini ia hanyalah sebagai beban, hanya merepotkan orang-orang di dekatnya. Tidak pernah berguna sedikitpun. Air mata kembali mengalir deras dari pelupuk Taufan, terutama ketika Halilintar yang sudah tak berdaya itu tersenyum kearahnya seraya mengeluarkan air mata.

" _Terima kasih, aku… menyayangimu Taufan, aku menyayangi yang lainnya juga. Aku sayang kalian semua, adik-adikku. Maaf dan…"_

"Dengan begini ku akan akhiri rasa sakitmu Halilintar! Hahahaha!"

Sedikit lagi… Ejojo akan berada di dekat Halilintar. Taufan semakin meraung, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dan kini Halilintar mulai menutup matanya perlahan.

" _Katakan selamat tinggal pada adikmu Hali!"_

Ejojo pun hendak menancapkan pisau itu ke punggung Halilintar….

"… _selamat tinggal…"_

 **JLAAABB**

 **Tes. Tes. Tes**

" _Apa aku…. sudah mati?"_

Kedua matanya masihlah tertutup rapat, seolah ragu keluar dari kegelapan. Namun… aroma anyir yang mengganggu indera penciuman membuatnya berani untuk membuka perlahan.

 **BRUUUK**

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah- seseorang yang terjatuh didekatnya dengan wajah yang tersenyum meski darah keluar dari mulutnya. Mata Halilintar terasa panas, menyesal telah membuka mata. Tangan putih pucat orang itu membelai pipinya dengan halus.

"Berjanjilah… kembali menjadi Kak Hali… ugh… yang dulu… ya. Aku… sayang Kak Halii…"

Tangan itu melemas bersamaan dengan tertutupnya iris biru cerah tersebut. Air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Halilintar, rasa sesak pun hadir seketika. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin kan!

"TAUFAAAAAANNNNN!"

Halilintar berusaha terduduk meski susah payah, merangkak mendekati adiknya yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Ia rengkuh tubuh adiknya itu dan menatap sebuah pisau yang menancap di perut sang adik.

Untuk kedua kalinya Halilintar…

"Tidak! Taufan kau masih hidup kan! Jangan biarkan aku semakin membenci diriku! Jangan sampai aku- aku gagal! Aku benar-benar gagal jadi seorang kakak! AKU SAMPAH! AKU BODOH! AKU BENCI DIRIKU!" Teriak Halilintar dengan frustasinya.

Dari kejauhan … Ejojo, Pagogo, Adudu serta Probe hanya bisa merinding ketakutan. Pascanya mereka telah membunuh Taufan.

"Bagaimana ini Bos?!" Seru Probe panik.

"Tentu saja kita lari bodoh!"

 **GRAAP**

 **BUUGH**

Baru saja Adudu, Probe dan Pagogo ingin berlari mengikuti Ejojo, mereka telah ditarik oleh Api serta Air dan langsung mendapat pukulan telak di perut dengan kerasnya hingga mereka terjatuh.

"Mau lari kemana, heh?" Sinis Api yang entah kenapa berhasil membuat ketiganya ketakutan.

"Kak, pemimpin mereka mau kabur." Ujar Air sembari menunjuk Ejojo yang hendak berlari.

"Jangan kabur kau!"

Baru saja Api hendak mengejar Ejojo, namun tak jadi ketika melihat sosok Gempa yang sudah berada di depan menghadang Ejojo entah sejak kapan. Ejojo pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sosok Gempa yang menatapnya datar itu.

" Satu langkah kau bergerak, katakan selamat tinggal detik itu juga." Ucap Gempa sembari menodongkan pistol dihadapan Ejojo.

Angin berhembus pelan, untuk pertama kalinya Api, Halilintar serta Air melihat raut wajah Gempa yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

 **KREEET**

Pintu ruangan yang terbuka menarik perhatian Api serta Air yang berdiri di tengah ruangan itu. Gempa berjalan mendekati ketiga kakaknya yang sedang menjaga Taufan yang terbaring di kasur dengan selang infuse. Senyum tak pudar dari bibirnya.

"Ibu Hana sedang membayar biaya perawatan Kak Taufan dan untuk masalah senior Ejojo dan ketiga kawan-kawannya itu sudah diurusi oleh Kepala Sekolah. Sepertinya… mereka akan dikeluarkan hehehe."

Api menghela napas, setidaknya mendengar perkataan Gempa bahwa Ejojo dkk akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu cukup membayar apa yang telah mereka perbuat pada kedua kakaknya.

 **PUUK**

"Lihat Kak Halilintar! Kak Taufan tersenyum loh! Mungkin dia senang, kita semua berada disini menjaganya. Kan jarang-jarang kita kumpul bareng hahaha." Ucap Gempa dengan riang setelah menepuk bahu Halilintar.

Ketiga orang itu terdiam, memang mereka jarang sekali berkumpul- sekalinya berkumpul hanya pada waktu makan malam serta sarapan pagi saja. Setelah itu sibuk menyendiri di kamar.

Halilintar yang masih duduk di dekat ranjang itu menghela napas. Ia masih ingat ucapan Taufan terakhir kali.

" _Berjanjilah… kembali menjadi Kak Hali… ugh… yang dulu… ya. Aku… sayang Kak Halii…"_

Ia menarik tangan Taufan pelan, dan menggenggam tangan itu dengan lembut. Ia berusaha menyimpulkan senyum setipis mungkin agar tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Iya.. aku berjanji…" Gumamnya pelan.

"Kak Halilintar berkata sesuatu?"

Halilintar menoleh "Hm… ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau bisa punya pistol, hah?!" Selidik Halilintar pada Gempa yang kini mulai kagok.

"Hoho, benar! Tadi kau mengancam Ejojo dengan pistol! Anak kecil gak boleh main benda berbahaya tahu! Sini keluarkan!" Perintah Api.

Gempa menatap ketiga kakaknya dengan senyum menggelikan, sembari mengeluarkan pistol tersebut ia pun mulai tertawa lepas dan….

 **BRUUUUUSSS**

"HAHAHAHAHHA, INI KAN CUMA PISTOL AIR! RASAKAN INI AYEEEE!"

Gempa pun mulai menembaki Api yang kini mulai berlarian menghindari semprotan air yang keluar dari pistol tersebut. Sementara Halilintar dan Air hanya sweatdrop, tak habis pikir kalau itu cuma pistol mainan. Kena tipu mereka.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : AYEEEEYYYYY SAYA BALIK LAGI WOOOO XD Dan sekali lagi maafkan jika dalam ff ini terdapat kesamaan atau apalah gitu, ya… saya cuma mengikuti alur yang udah saya rancang dalam waktu lama aja. Gak ada maksud plagiat atau apapun.

Kalau misalnya ada yang meminta ff ini dihapus karena hal-hal tsb, saya tak masalah. Malas memperpanjang konflik, lebih baik mengalah jika itu bisa memperpendek masalah. xD

Memang agak lambat ya updatenya, sebab saya sehabis merombak alur ceritanya kembali huhuhu. Jujur baru pertama kali saya buat ff yang menurut saya ini mulai masuk tahap rumit xD

Saya sedang mencoba menentukkan jadwal kapan updatenya ff ini, biar lebih teratur. Doakan saja ya ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca!


	11. Chapter 11

**Change : After the Arrival of My Brother**

 **Boboiboy ©Animonsta**

 **.**

.

 _"Beritahu aku… hal yang tidak bisa di ukur dari mahal atau tidaknya, tetapi hal tersebut sangatlah berharga. Jika kau benar-benar memahami nya."_

 _._

 _._

"Yuk teman-teman kita pergi ke kantin. Tinggalkan saja si pelit itu."

Kelima orang itu mulai meninggalkan kelas begitu bel istirahat berbunyi atau lebih tepat nya juga membiarkan seseorang bertopi miring itu sendirian.

"Hah..."

 **Chapter 11  
**

Langkah kaki terus bergerak tanpa henti, melewati lautan keramaian di sepanjang koridor seorang diri. Kepala yang sedari tadi tertunduk nampaknya tak berniat untuk menegak. Sementara bibir hanya terkatup rapat tak bersuara. Dan setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit, sosok itu memilih untuk duduk di bangku paling ujung dalam ruang perpustakaan. Tempat yang akan Taufan gunakan untuk membunuh kesendirian dan menghabiskan waktu seorang diri saja.

Kedua tangan yang menempel di meja dijadikan nya alas untuk menopang kepala. Sinar mata yang begitu lemah, ia merasa lelah untuk hari ini. Mungkin efek luka tusuk di perut nya yang masih terasa sakit, padahal sudah seminggu berlalu.

"Hah... semua menjauhiku."

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi tadi, Taufan mengajak teman-teman nya ke kantin seperti biasa untuk bercengkrama, akan tetapi mereka menolak ajakan nya dengan alasan karena insiden beberapa hari lalu- dimana Taufan yang telah menampar salah satu temannya yang telah merusak skate board pemberian Gempa.

"Apakah salah jika aku marah saat itu? Apa aku tidak boleh marah jika apa yang menjadi milikku telah dirusak? Apakah itu yang dinamakan egois?"

Taufan mendesah, di satu sisi Taufan hanya ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri- dimana ia akan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan bukan apa yang orang lain kehendaki. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menyenangkan orang lain setiap hari, jika pada akhirnya ia selalu mendapatkan rasa sakit setelah itu. Tak mau menangis sendirian diatas kegembiraan orang lain, mungkin egois... akan tetapi bukankan semua orang berhak untuk mendapatkan kebahagian nya sendiri?

Mata yang terpejam itu terbuka, menatap buku di depan yang menganggur. Sepertinya tadi baru saja ada murid yang selesai membaca tetapi lupa untuk mengembalikan buku itu kembali ke tempat asal. Tangan nya mulai tertarik untuk mengambil buku tersebut.

 _'Just about yourself'_

Judul yang cukup menarik, membuat Taufan mulai membuka lembaran pertama untuk sekedar membaca seperti apa isi buku tersebut.

"Eh?"

Sebuah kertas putih keluar dari lembaran kertas buku itu dan terjatuh. Taufan memungut kertas putih yang terlipat itu.

 _"Beritahu aku… hal yang tidak bisa di ukur dari mahal atau tidaknya, tetapi hal tersebut sangatlah berharga. Jika kau benar-benar memahaminya."_

Taufan menoleh ke kanan-kiri lalu menatap kertas putih dalam genggaman nya "Ini kan... kertas yang waktu itu?"

* * *

"Diskusi kita hari ini cukup, kalian boleh menikmati waktu istirahat kalian."

Kerumunan yang berada di tepi lapangan itu, satu per satu pergi untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat yang tersisa. Mengingat lima belas menit lagi bel berbunyi.

"Halilintar, bagaimana keadaan adikmu?"

Belum sempat melangkah, ia pun memilih untuk berbalik. "Dia sudah masuk sekolah. Kenapa?"

"Hm... kurasa kau harus menemui adikmu." Ujar Sang Pelatih dengan senyum tipis diakhir, membuat kedua alis Halilintar saling bertaut.

"Tadi ku lihat dia sendirian saja menuju ke perpustakaan."

Halilintar mendengus. "Paling sekarang dia sama teman-teman sekelasnya."

Yah... bagaimana pun ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah percaya. Terlebih dengan sifat Taufan yang selalu bagai musim semi tanpa awan mendung itu, mustahil ia menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan yang bagi adik nya itu seperti ruangan kosong tempat menyimpan patung. Lagipula, setahu nya Taufan punya banyak teman. Jadi-

"Benarkah? Tetapi ku lihat muka nya suram- mungkin ada masalah?"

Kata suram terdengar menarik di telinga Halilintar, mata yang sempat terpejam kini kembali terbuka begitu mendapat tepukan pelan di pundak.

"Aku tahu kau itu orang yang diam-diam sangat perhatian di dalam. Setidaknya keluarkan sifat perhatianmu sedikit, kalau kepada adikmu saja tidak masalah, kan? Sudah ya, ku pergi dulu. Dah~" Ujar Pelatih tersebut sembari terus melambaikan tangan meski sembari berjalan.

Halilintar pun masih terdiam disana, seolah tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan ku mengeceknya."

.

.

.

"Jadi... begitu, ya?"

Sosok remaja bertopi miring itu masih terduduk disana, di sudut ruangan dengan betahnya. Tangan kanan itu membuka setiap lembar halaman buku dalam jeda beberapa menit. Entah apa yang tengah merasukinya, tetapi Taufan terlihat begitu menikmati aktivitas nya sekarang.

"Sekarang kau beralih dari badut jadi kutu buku, heh?"

Tubuh itu mendadak kaku dan menegang saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar. Tidak mungkin kan kalau-

"K-KAK HALIII?!" Pekik Taufan kaget bukan main. Dugaan nya tidak salah.

"Mohon maaf yang di ujung sana tolong tenang sedikit!"

Seorang wanita berumur yang sedang merapikan beberapa buku di rak baru saja angkat bicara. Mimik nya terlihat tidak begitu suka setelah Taufan sempat membuat gaduh tadi.

"Ba-Baik."

Kepala nya tertunduk pelan, tatapan beberapa pasang mata yang sempat tertuju pada dirinya kini lenyap. Mereka semua kembali sibuk dengan membaca buku yang berada di tangan mereka.

"Bagaimana pun badut yang berisik memang tak cocok di tempat seperti ini." Halilintar masih berdiri di sebelah kanan Taufan.

"Apaaa?! Kalau kau kesini cuma mau mengejek, pergi saja sana, huh!"

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi."

Wajah Taufan mulai merengut dan Halilintar pun segera menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Taufan. Membuat adik nya itu terpaksa berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Halilintar.

"He-Hei mau kemana?!"

Meskipun fakta mengatakan kalau Halilintar adalah kakaknya, akan tetapi... bagaimana pun juga, siapa yang sudi ditarik paksa oleh seseorang terlebih cengkraman di pergelangan tangan nya kuat sekali. Sesekali Taufan meringis karena nya. Pasrah akan keadaan, mau bagaimana lagi... Taufan pun hanya diam mengikuti sampai-

"Duduk."

\- mereka pun sampai di halaman belakang sekolah- tepatnya di belakang gudang yang sudah usang.

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?!" Bentak Taufan kesal. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan nya saat merasa cengkraman itu melemah.

"Pertama, kau adikku. Kedua daripada kau di perpustakaan hanya untuk menggalau, lebih baik kau disini menemani ku makan."

Oh sungguh, nada bicara itu terdengar begitu tajam dan sinis.

"Pertama, aku tadi sedang membaca sebuah buku. Kedua, AKU TIDAK MENGGALAU KAU TAHU!"

Perempatan kecil mulai bermunculan disekitar pelipis Taufan, terlebih ketika melihat Halilintar dengan santai nya membuka sebuah kantong plastik yang sejak tadi kakak nya bawa itu. Karena merasa diabaikan, Taufan pun memilih duduk, membanting topi yang ia kenakan ke bawah dan mengacak-acak rambut nya dengan kesal.

"ARGGGH KAK HALI MENYEBAL- HMPH!"

Sesuatu masuk ke dalam mulut Taufan, membuat Taufan terpaksa mengunyah nya dan menurutnya itu adalah sebuah nugget dengan nasi putih?

"Dia menyuruhku membawakan bekalmu yang tertinggal." Ujar Halilintar lalu memberikan kotak bekal yang terbuka itu pada Taufan, kemudian setelah diterima- ia segera membuka kotak bekal nya sendiri.

Taufan hanya memandangi kotak bekal yang kini berada di tangan nya tanpa berniat untuk menyentuh sedikitpun.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, seperti bukan kau saja."

"Heh?"

Ia menatap lurus kearah Halilintar yang sedang makan itu, masih terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Seolah menunggu Halilintar kembali berbicara. Hingga pada akhirnya, sebuah tangan menepuk kepala nya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, masih ada aku... kakakmu." Ujar Halilintar dengan senyum tipis.

Dengan tiba-tiba Halilintar berdiri setelah menutup kotak bekal yang sudah kosong dan memasukkan nya kembali ke kantong plastik.

"Cepat habiskan makanan mu. Lima menit lagi masuk." Ujar nya sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

.

 **KRINNG**

Beberapa murid di kelas Taufan menghela napas begitu mendengar bel pulang. Pelajaran Matematika yang berlangsung selama dua jam tanpa henti tadi rupanya mampu menguras banyak tenaga mereka- terutama pikiran. Tak heran jika beberapa ada yang terlihat seperti kelelahan. Namun berbeda dengan murid bertopi miring itu.

Setiap langkah nya diisi dengan senandung gak jelas, dan entah kenapa seperti ada sinar yang begitu menyilaukan hingga membuat banyak pasang mata menatap aneh. Tak biasanya si biang berisik itu terlihat sangat super ceria.

"Eh, Kak Hali?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil nya itu menghentikan langkah dan menoleh pada nya, kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Tidak ada jadwal latihan hari ini?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa pulang bareng hehehe. Sudah lama tidak begini..." Ujar Taufan dengan tawa canggung serta nada lemah di bagian akhir.

Halilintar tak meng-iya-kan dan tidak juga menolak. Dalam diam, ia kembali berjalan namun agak pelan... membiarkan Taufan mengimbangi langkah nya.

Memang tak banyak yang bisa diharapkan bila bersama Halilintar. Meski sudah lama sekali mereka tidak saling menegur dan sapa, itu tetap tidak mengubah kalau kakak nya memang tipikal pendiam. Akan tetapi, untuk hari ini Taufan malah merasa senang.

Persetan karena ia tidak tak tahu harus berbicara apa supaya suasana tak begitu sepi, hanya bisa kembali berangkat pulang sekolah dengan kakak nya saja...

BRAAKK

"Hiks- HUWEEEEEEEE!"

Dari kejauhan, Halilintar dan Taufan mengamati kedua anak kecil yang salah satu diantara nya terjatuh dengan sepeda yang dikendarai. Seperti nya tersandung batu. Kemudian anak yang satu lagi mencoba menenangkan.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kamu kan kuat."

Anak kecil itu terdiam dan menatap lekat kakak nya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk "A-Aku kuat kok hehehe."

"Ayo kita pulang. Kamu duduk di belakang dan kakak akan memboncengmu."

"Yah tapi-"

"Besok kita akan belajar naik sepeda lagi kok."

Dengan riang, anak itu segera naik ke tempat duduk bagian belakang sepeda itu sembari memeluk kakak nya dan berteriak 'Kak kita beli eskrim dulu ya.' dan dibalas dengan anggukan Sang Kakak.

"Mereka terlihat akrab ya hehehe."

Halilintar melirik sekilas kearah Taufan sambil melanjutkan kembali langkah yang tertunda. Tentu nya Taufan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mata kemerahan itu terpejam untuk sesaat, menikmati semilir angin yang mulai datang itu.

 _BRUUK_

 _Dua anak lelaki itu terjatuh dengan sepeda yang menimpa mereka, atau tepatnya menindih kaki salah seorang dari mereka, setidaknya itu yang ada dalam memori Halilintar saat ini. Dimana ia sedang mengajari Taufan naik sepeda, namun sepeda itu oleng ketika roda itu menabrak batu yang lumayan besar ukuran nya._

 _Tak mau adik nya sampai terluka, Halilintar yang berada di samping dengan sigap menangkap tubuh sang adik- membiarkan tubuh nya yang mendarat ke permukaan tanah yang kasar sedangkan Taufan terlindung dalam dekapan nya. Namun pada saat itu, Halilintar merasa tubuh adik nya gemetar._

 _"Hiks..."_

 _Halilintar tersenyum tipis "Sudah jangan menangis ya." Ia dapat merasakan anggukan Taufan._

 _Taufan pun mulai melepaskan diri dari pelukan Halilintar dan berdiri. Mata biru itu membulat ketika kaki kanan Sang Kakak tertindih badan sepeda. Dengan cepat, Taufan segera mendirikan sepeda tersebut dan akhirnya berhasil. Lalu..._

 _"Hiks... HUWEEEEEE!"_

 _Halilintar yang sekarang dalam posisi duduk hanya memandang bingung adik nya yang tiba-tiba saja menangis._

 _"Ta-Taufan kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?"_

 _Anak kecil itu menggeleng pelan "Gara-gara aku kaki Kak Halilintar berdarah, hiks."_

 _Mata kemerahan itu hanya menatap kaki kanan yang menjadi penyebab adik nya menangis. Memang agak perih, tetapi itu hanya goresan sedikit saja, tidak ada memar._

 _"Kakak tidak apa-apa kok, lihat kakak bisa berdiri hehehe." Ujar Halilintar yang kini telah berdiri tegak dengan cengiran yang ia pasang._

 _"Ta-Tapi-"_

 _"Justru kalau Taufan yang terluka, kakak akan sangat sedih. Karena sebagai seorang kakak, aku pasti akan melindungimu, Api serta Air. Ingat itu ya."_

 _Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, yang ia dapatkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu ceria dari Taufan. Mata biru itu begitu bersinar dan ia memeluk nya._

 _Mulai detik itu Halilintar berjanji akan menjaga senyuman itu, bukan hanya berlaku untuk Taufan tetapi dua adik lainnya yang masih kecil itu._

 _Tetapi..._

"Ada apa, Kak Hali?"

Dengan cepat Taufan melayangkan pertanyaan, begitu langkah Halilintar berhenti dan merasakan keanehan pada diri kakak nya.

Kepala yang tertunduk itu malah membuat Taufan semakin khawatir. Apakah Halilintar terlibat kasus lagi di sekolah? Apakah Ejojo mengganggu kakak nya lagi- mengingat Ejojo hanya diberi skors seminggu setelah apa yang diperbuat pada nya.

Sebelum sempat bertanya kembali, sebuah tangan menarik lengan nya- membawa diri nya tenggelam dalam pelukan yang begitu hangat.

"Maaf..."

Tak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukan, melainkan ia malah membalas pelukan tersebut saat merasakan bahu Halilintar bergetar.

"A-aku mengingkari janji, tak mampu menjaga kalian dengan baik. Membiarkan kalian selalu menangis. Maaf... aku- ugh... memang kakak yang gagal."

Helaan napas terdengar, Taufan bisa merasa bagian pundak seragam nya mulai basah. Satu tangan ia letakkan di kepala Halilintar, mengusap helaian rambut hitam legam itu.

"Kak Hali memang kakak yang payah~" Ejek nya.

Hal itu sama sekali tak mendapat respon amukan dari Halilintar. Kakak nya itu masih terdiam dan merutuki penyesalan serta kegagalan nya. Taufan mendesah pasrah, ia benar-benar bingung harus mengucapkan apa agar Halilintar benar-benar percaya pada ucapan nya. Percaya bahwa kakak nya itu bukan seorang yang gagal, melainkan seorang kakak yang sangat berharga bagi Taufan. Tunggu-

 _"Beritahu aku… hal yang tidak bisa di ukur dari mahal atau tidaknya, tetapi hal tersebut sangatlah berharga. Jika kau benar-benar memahaminya."_

Taufan mendengus kasar, sebelum akhirnya...

"Seorang kakak yang selalu melindungi adik-adik nya. Kau ingat saat komplotan Ejojo menahanku, dan karena itu kau membiarkan dirimu terluka hanya karena tidak ingin mereka melukaiku? Aku tidak habis pikir mempunyai kakak yang idiot seperti itu, merelakan apapun demi adik nya. Bagaimana jika saat itu Kak Hali terbunuh? Aku bahkan tak dapat membayangkan hal itu..."

Sekarang giliran Halilintar yang merasakan tubuh adik nya bergetar disertai isakan yang begitu memilukan bagi Halilintar.

"... Bagiku Kak Halilintar adalah orang yang berharga. Sepayah apapun Kak Halilintar, itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau Kak Hali adalah kakak ku yang tersayang. Dan bukankah kau sudah bilang- semua akan baik-baik saja, hm?"

Halilintar melonggarkan pelukan nya- merenggangkan jarak diantara mereka berdua. Iris kemerahan itu tanpa ragu menatap lurus kedua mata Taufan. Sedetik kemudian...

"Bodoh. Kau mengatakan hal yang memalukan!" Ujar Halilintar dengan judes nya dan tanpa merasa bersalah kembali melangkah meninggalkan Taufan.

Seketika Taufan merasa ingin membenturkan kepala pada tiang listrik terdekat. Ia lupa bahwa kakak nya yang satu itu memang tidak terbiasa mengungkapkan perasaan berlebihan- atau lebih tepat nya seperti seorang pemalu yang tertutupi sifat dingin. Yeah... macam tsundere.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang!"

Halilintar mendengus- tidak dapat ia pungkiri senyuman kecil terhias di bibirnya ketika mendengar nada bicara Taufan yang mendadak ceria. Ia merasa... lubuk hati begitu damai penuh kelegaan. Sudah lama ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini.

Taufan yang sudah membuka pintu, kini mulai masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Halilintar. Entah kenapa terdengar suara berisik sekali dari ruang tengah.

"Ibu ku cerewet sekali apalagi ayahku, selalu menyuruhku untuk belajar dan belajar, huh."

"Itu karena kau kerjaannya main game terus Gopal."

"Main game juga belajar lah Yaya~"

"Haiya, itu cuma alasan kau saja mah."

Setelah itu terdengar suara tawa yang Taufan yakin itu adalah suara Gempa. Mungkin teman-teman Gempa sedang bermain sebentar disini atau belajar kelompok- pikir Taufan.

"Kalau menurut Gempa, bagaimana?"

"Heh? Apanya?"

"Rasanya punya kakak itu bagaimana sih Gempa, aku penasaran! Menurutmu kakak-kakakmu seperti apa?"

Taufan tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan langkah nya- memilih diam dan mendengarkan begitu pun dengan Halilintar. Sampai pada akhirnya, mereka mendengar suara derap kaki.

"Kak Api mau kemana lagi?!"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ta-tapi kakak baru saja mendapat banyak luka. Jadi kakak gak boleh keluyuran dulu."

Halilintar dan Taufan saling berpandangan saat mendengar kata 'banyak luka' dari mulut Gempa. Namun belum sempat melangkah kembali mereka mendengar-

BRAAK

\- sesuatu yang menabrak sebuah lemari? Dengan sigap, Taufan dan Halilintar mendatangi ruang tengah dan begitu terkejut mendapati Gempa yang ambruk di dekat laci dengan tatapan menahan rasa sakit. Seperti nya Api mendorong kasar Gempa hingga tubuh Gempa menabrak sebuah lemari kecil.

"MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA KU! ADIKKU SAJA BUKAN!"

"A-API!" Teriak Taufan untuk menghentikan teriakan Api.

Kini Api memang terdiam, namun remaja itu sekarang malah berjalan kearah Gempa dengan kedua tangan yang menarik kerah seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Gempa.

"Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa melainkan anak dari seorang wanita murahan yang tega meninggalkan kami selamanya setelah membuat janji manis bahwa tidak akan meninggalkan kami. Kau tahu, aku membencimu!" Desis nya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Gempa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Taufan segera menghampiri Gempa yang masih tergeletak lemas di lantai itu. Berbeda dengan Halilintar yang keluar rumah mengejar Api dengan perasaan khawatir. Sebab ia memang sempat melihat beberapa luka lebam di sekujur tubuh Api. Apakah adik nya itu habis berkelahi?

"Maaf teman-teman, jadi melihat hal yang tidak seharusnya yang kalian lihat. Mungkin kalian tertarik untuk mengakhiri kelompok belajar hari ini? Hari sudah semakin sore, tentu nya orangtua kalian akan khawatir terlebih kalian belum izin. Benar kan?"

Gempa yang tengah berdiri itu mulai bersuara, begitu tenang dengan senyuman tipis di akhir kalimat perkataan nya. Ketiga teman nya- Ying, Yaya serta Gopal tahu akan situasi saat ini pun saling memberi isyarat dalam mata.

"I-Iya, kalau begitu kita sudahi saja hari ini." Yaya yang pertama kali berbicara.

Ketiga nya pun segera membereskan buku-buku milik mereka ke dalam tas.

"Kita pulang dulu ya Gempa!"

Tak mau berbasa-basi lebih lanjut, ketiga teman nya itu keluar dari rumah Gempa dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan perasaan kalut.

"Aku tak tahu ia pergi kemana, lari nya cepat sekali huh."

Halilintar pun datang kembali ke ruangan itu, setelah tadi berupaya mengejar Api namun sayang nya ia kehilangan jejak. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah saja.

Sementara Taufan masih menatap punggung adik tiri nya yang membelakangi diri nya. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa raut Gempa sekarang. Meskipun ia bukan adik kandung Taufan, tetapi... bagaimana pun juga Taufan telah menerima keberadaan nya sebagai seorang adik nya.

"Ge-Gempa..."

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N : Saya merasa sangat tersanjung karena banyak yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini bahkan ada yang sampai review beberapa kali. Terima kasih semua!

Saya tidak bisa menjanjikan hal seperti update cepat, tetapi saya hanya mengungkap fakta bahwa cerita ini akan terus berlanjut hingga tamat.

Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian yang sudah membaca! See you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Change : After the arrival of my brother**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lambat sekali, seperti siput. Heh."

Langkah Tanah terhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Salah satu tangan nya ia gunakan untuk membenarkan sedikit posisi kacamata yang di kenakan. Sudut bibir nya tertarik.

"Hee... Tidakkah kau takut ketahuan..."

 **Chapter 12**

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Dua anak muda tersebut kini melangkah berdampingan. Tanah masih memakai seragam sekolah lengkap serta tangan yang setia di dalam saku celana.

Ia melirik ke sebelah nya.

"Tidak biasanya kau mendatangiku seperti ini, Gempa?"

Anak yang bernama Gempa itu mendengus. Seolah seperti ada yang lucu dari perkataan nya.

"Tidak bolehkah?"

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang masalah nya..."

"Klien mu? Tidak masalah kan aku ikut?"

Tanah melepas kacamata yang ia pakai. Kini iris kecoklatan nya terlihat jelas.

"Terserah kau saja, bocah keras kepala."

"Kau mengenalku dengan sangat baik heh."

Tanah memejamkan mata nya dengan bibir yang tersenyum tipis. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum kembali normal.

"Tapi bisa-bisa kakakmu mencurigai ku karena bisa mengenal adik nya yang satu ini- yang bahkan mereka tidak mengenal sangat baik adik mereka." Ucap nya lagi.

Gempa memilih untuk diam. Pandangan yang ada di depan seakan begitu menarik. Ditambah lagi angin yang berhembus pelan- namun cukup menyegarkan suasana. Matahari pun tidak terlalu terik, sebab hari sudah sore.

.

.

.

 **Ting Tong**

Pintu terbuka setelah bel berbunyi dua kali. Taufan yang masih memakai seragam sekolah- dengan kancing atas yang terbuka serta dasi yang tidak ada di sekitar leher menandakan ia baru saja tiba di rumah- dan kini ia bingung dengan kedatangan teman-teman Gempa yang kemarin datang.

"Ah ka-kalian, silahkan masuk. Gempa mungkin sedang perjalanan pulang, sebentar lagi juga datang."

Gopal, Yaya dan Ying saling memandang dalam diam. Sekilas rasa takut hinggap di wajah mereka, namun mereka memilih untuk masuk dahulu.

"Duduk saja di sofa. Ku ambilkan beberapa cemilan dan minuman dulu ya."

Ketiga nya mengangguk "Ma-maaf merepotkaaan." Sahut mereka serempak.

Taufan menyunggingkan senyum, sebelum benar-benar melesat ke ruang dapur. Membuka kulkas dan mengambil kue tart- buatan Ibu Hana dan membelah nya jadi beberapa potongan. Diletakkan nya potongan kue-kue itu di piring lalu mulai mengambil tiga gelas untuk diisi air putih.

Dengan sebuah nampan, ia membawa itu semua ke ruang tamu dimana ketiga teman Gempa berada.

"Maaf ya, aku cuma menyajikan seperti ini." Ucap nya dengan cengiran.

"Wuiih enak banget kue nya~"

"Gopaaaal!"

Yaya menjitak kepala Gopal. Lalu tersenyum canggung pada Taufan. Sementara Taufan hanya tertawa dengan tingkah mereka.

"Kau ini tahu makan saja mah." Omel Ying.

Gopal melanjutkan makan nya yang tertunda karena jitakkan Yaya tadi. "Habis ku lapar, lagipula Kakak nya Gempa sudah menghidangkan, sayang kalau tak di makan."

"Hah... Maafkan teman kami Kak." Ucap Yaya frustasi.

Taufan masih tertawa "Hahaha tidak apa-apa kok. Jangan sungkan dan panggil saja aku Kak Taufan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Kak Taufan." Ucap Yaya.

Taufan melirik jam dinding. Jarum jam panjang menunjukkan angka 12 sementara yang pendek angka 4. Sudah pukul 16.00.

"Kemana si Gempa itu ya, biasanya sudah pulang jam segini." Gumam nya.

"K-Kak Taufan sebenarnya kedatangan kami kesini untuk-"

.

.

"Cukup mewah..."

Gempa dan Tanah kini berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang mewah. Iris emas itu melirik ke samping- dimana Tanah terlihat tengah menekan sebuah tombol merah dari benda berbentuk kotak disana.

 _'Beritahu namamu dan tujuanmu ke tempat ini?'_

"Ini aku... Tanah."

 _'Ah Tuan Tanah. Silahkan masuk, Tuan Cielo menunggu anda.'_

Pintu gerbang pun terbuka otomatis. Menampakkan sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa. Kolam air mancur berada di tengah, sementara sisi kanan-kiri adalah taman yang ditumbuhi bermacam bunga serta pepohonan. Rumah seperti istana, heh.

"Kau tidak terlalu terkejut. Seperti nya sudah terbiasa menghuni rumah mewah dan penginapan kelas atas, heh." Ujar Tanah seperti mengejek.

Gempa mendengus "Hmph, bodooh."

Tanah kembali tertawa, tetapi tidak merespon apapun perkataan dari Gempa yang terakhir. Mereka terus berjalan sampai bertemu di pintu masuk- disana terdapat dua orang penjaga yang segera membukakan pintu bagi mereka.

"Yo, Tanah. Kau mau makan apa? Biar ku hidangkan untukmu, kau pasti lelah. Eh.. Siapa yang bersama mu ini?"

Gempa hanya mengamati sosok pria berambut pirang dengan mata kecoklatan yang tengah berbincang dengan Tanah.

Sesekali ia mengamati sekitar ruangan tersebut.

Dinding rumah ini semua bernuansa krem- kecoklatan. Termasuk ruang tamu tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Hanya ada dua sofa panjang serta dua yang pendek mengitari sebuah meja di tengah. Di bagian timur terdapat sebuah meja yang ditempati sebuah televisi yang tak menyala. Lalu bagian selatan dan utara hanya ada sebuah laci panjang dan diatasnya berdiri beberapa boneka, action figure serta hiasan lainnya. Terlihat ramai namun tak berantakkan. Malah terlihat penuh nostalgia dengan adanya bingkai-bingkai foto yang berjejeran disana.

Hal yang menarik perhatian Gempa adalah foto dalam bingkai-bingkai itu. Dimana ada seorang pria dan wanita dewasa- seperti nya suami istri- berambut hitam dan coklat sedang tersenyum. Di kedua sisi, ada dua orang anak- yang satu lebih pendek, masing-masing dari mereka memeluk salah seorang dari sepasang suami tersebut. Lalu...

"Dimana Terra, Paman Cielo?"

Gempa tidak mendengar jelas apa yang Tanah bicarakan dengan pria itu. Hanya kata 'Terra' yang sempat didengar olehnya.

"Gempa... Kau duduk saja disini, nanti ku kembali. Ingat, jangan nakal ya." Canda Tanah pada kalimat terakhir.

Gempa menggembungkan pipi nya kesal. Selalu saja Tanah memperlakukan nya seperti anak kecil. Walaupun ia sadar diri bahwa usia nya masih 12 tahun. Tidak seperti Tanah yang sudah 16 tahun.

Tanah sudah tak ada di ruang itu. Ia telah pergi bersama pria yang Gempa tahu bernama Cielo. Memutuskan untuk mengamati benda-benda di sekitar sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan.

Tangan nya meraih sebuah bingkai dimana foto tersebut terdapat seorang remaja lelaki berambut hitam serta bocah laki-laki dengan warna rambut serupa. Bocah tersebut tengah digendong lelaki itu dengan tangan memegang medali. Mereka tampak bahagia sekali.

Dan ketika membalikkan bingkai tersebut, ia mendapati sebuah tulisan... Terra dan Kak Lucio.

Ia mengernyitkan alis, hanya sesaat sebelum ekspresi tak acuh nya kembali. Ia meletakkan foto tersebut, namun sayang... tangan nya tak sengaja menyenggol bingkai yang lain hingga-

PRAANG

\- bingkai tersebut jatuh dan pecah.

 _._

 _._

"PERGI KALIAN SEMUA DARI SINI! PERGI!"

Selimut yang terjatuh ke lantai, vas bunga yang pecah serta benda-benda lain bertebaran di lantai dengan tidak indah. Belum lagi tumpahan beberapa butir nasi serta isi dari sup menjadi pelengkap untuk mendeskripsikan ruangan ini seperti habis dilanda badai besar.

Tanah yang memegangi kedua tangan anak bernama Terra itu mulai menghela napas. Lega, karena anak itu tidak memberontak lagi melainkan tertidur pulas setelah Cielo memaksakan menelan obat tidur ke anak itu.

Disinilah mereka, bersama dengan dua orang pembantu wanita membereskan kekacauan di ruangan itu.

"Seperti nya kau harus tetap menggantikan Tuan Terra bersekolah, Tanah." Ucap Cielo dengan raut sedih.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula namanya memiliki arti yang sama dengan ku, yaitu tanah. Maaf saja aku menggunakan nama Tanah saat di sekolah, rasanya aneh kalau mereka memanggilku Terra."

"Hal itu tidak terlalu dipermasalahkan. Mengingat Tuan Terra memang selalu dipanggil dengan nama Tanah disini." Ujar Cielo lagi dengan tangan yang sibuk meletakkan barang-barang ke tempat asal.

"Tetapi kondisi nya terlihat..."

Tanah tidak melanjutkan kembali perkataan nya. Ia hanya mengamati seorang anak lelaki yang terbaring di kasur. Rambut hitam legam seperti milik nya. Iris coklat muda tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang sembab itu. Kulit putih nya begitu pucat, belum lagi rambut yang tak tertata rapi. Tubuh nya juga begitu kurus. Seperti mayat hidup. Padahal anak itu sama dengan Gempa dalam hal usia.

"Mendatangi psikiater pun belum membuahkan hasil." Ujar Celio pasrah.

Tanah membersihkan tangan nya dengan saling menepuk tangan secara bergantian setelah acara beres-beres tersebut usai.

"Lalu sekarang apa?"

"Berharap keajaiban, meski konyol kedengaran nya." Ujar Celio dengan segaris senyum.

Tanah juga ikut melakukan nya. Kedua orang itu masih menatap Terra yang tertidur.

"Jadi... Kesimpulan hari ini, aku masih harus menyamar?" Tanya Tanah dalam keheningan.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, jawaban nya iya."

"Tak masalah sih..." Tanah mengendikkan bahu. "... Lagipula penyamaran ini cukup membantu ku untuk menangani hal lain." Sambung nya.

"Hal lain?"

"Ah matahari hampir terbenam, seperti nya harus cepat pulang sebelum mendapat masalah hahaha." Tawa Tanah agak garing.

Mereka memutuskan keluar kamar, membiarkan Terra beristirahat. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Tanah mendapati Gempa yang sibuk membaca sebuah novel.

"Oi oi kau tidak mau pulang?"

Gempa menutup buku yang ia baca, melayangkan tatapan jengkel sekaligus bosan bersamaan. Tanah hanya tertawa, ia segera pamit pada Celio dan menarik Gempa keluar dari rumah itu.

"Seharusnya kau jangan ikut denganku. Lihat... Sudah jam 6 sore. Kakak-kakak mu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu." Omel Tanah.

"Bukannya kau yang mengizinkan?"

"Itu karena sifat keras kepala mu yang tinggi. Percuma saja menolakmu." Gerutu Tanah.

Gempa menguap, sedikit mengucek mata kanan nya yang sedikit berair. Hembusan angin sore mulai menggoyangkan rambut hitam nya yang sudah tak terlindungi topi. Mata emas itu hanya menatapi tanah tempatnya melangkah dalam diam.

"Kau masih tetap menyamar sebagai si Terra itu?"

Tanah melirik. "Begitulah. Tak masalah bagiku, lagipula itu membantuku untuk mengawasi dan membantu mu merubah sifat kakak-kakakmu di sekolah itu."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak itu?"

"Tidak biasanya kau memperdulikan orang yang tak kau kenal, heh." Timpal Tanah setengah mengejek.

Gempa tidak membalas balik perkataan Tanah. Dan Tanah tahu, Gempa sedang tidak dalam mode ingin bercanda.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, Lucio- kakak nya Terra meninggal sehabis usai kompetisi pacuan kuda. Seekor kuda disana terlepas dari kandang dan mengamuk. Dan kuda itu hampir saja menyerbu Terra kalau saja Lucio tidak cepat-cepat di dorong menjauh. Namun naas, Lucio..."

"Ia yang terkena serangan kuda yang mengamuk tersebut?"

Tanah mengangguk. "Ia terpelanting beberapa kali, lalu tubuhnya menghantam pagar besi yang berada disana. Para petugas berusaha menjinakkan kuda tersebut, meski berhasil namun sayang ada nyawa yang tak terselamatkan. Semenjak itu Terra jadi depresi dan... berlanjut seperti itu kondisi nya, hingga detik ini."

Seusai penjelasan tersebut, tak ada satu komentar terlontar dari mulut Gempa. Tanah juga tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, hanya fokus berjalan saja.

Langit perlahan berganti warna. Dari jingga menjadi biru tua-keunguan. Meski begitu, satu per satu bintang bermunculan. Menampakkan sinar indah nya.

Mereka kini mulai melalui sebuah gang yang tak terlalu lebar. Saking hening nya hanya suara tapak kaki mereka yang terdengar. Gang tersebut memang sepi, namun hanya ini satu-satu nya jalan untuk sampai ke rumah. Ada satu jalan lagi, tetapi harus putar balik dahulu dan itu memakan waktu yang lama.

Sayup-sayup terdengar beberapa suara. Dalam diam mereka saling melempar isyarat, rasa penasaran menarik mereka menuju sumber suara tersebut.

"Seperti nya kau memilih untuk mengakhiri nyawamu di tangan kami ketimbang melukai kakakmu. Sungguh adik yang baik sekali." Seru seseorang dengan nada mengejek.

Gempa mengintip sedikit dari sudut tembok. Ada tiga- ah empat sosok disana. Salah satu nya sedang dikeroyok oleh ketiga orang itu. Iris emas itu perlahan melebar, pandangan nya mulai melihat jelas wajah orang-orang itu.

"Ge-Gempa, itu kan-"

Gempa meneguk ludah. "Ka-Kak Api?!".

.

.

See you next chapter 13!

A/N : Di Chapter ini jelas bukan siapa itu Tanah. Tanah adalah Tanah- dimana ia bersekolah di tempat tersebut karena pekerjaan jasa nya- dimana ia harus menyamar sebagai Terra untuk menggantikkan anak tsb bersekolah. Disisi lain Tanah juga membantu Gempa dalam usaha mengembalikkan sifat kakak-kakak Gempa.

Penjelasan kenapa Gempa membolos dan mengapa Api mendapat luka-luka di chapter kemarin akan di jelaskan pada Chapter Chapter berikutnya.

Tetap menikmati cerita ini ya!


	13. Chapter 13

**Change : After the Arrival of My Brother**

 _Gempa mengintip sedikit dari sudut tembok. Ada tiga—ah empat sosok disana. Salah satunya sedang dikeroyok olehketiga orang emas itu perlahan melebar, pandangan nya mulai jelas melihat wajah orang-orang itu._

" _Ge-Gempa itu kan?"_

 _Gempa meneguk ludah "K-Kak Api?!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Sepertinya Kak Tanah bakal pulang telat lagi."

Angin merengut. Memikirkan betapa membosankan jikalau seharian ia hanya bersama Kak Petir. Tak ada yang bisa diajak bercanda, malah mereka bertengkar terus. Meski sesekali berdamai, seperti sekarang ini. Berjalan bersampingan dengan tangan yang masing-masing memegang sebuah kantung plastik berisi beberapa bahan pokok makanan.

Hari ini mereka mendapat giliran untuk berbelanja makan malam oleh Ibu Panti- tentu dengan daftar list yang telah dibuat dan diberikan pada mereka. Keduanya tidak mengeluh, mereka sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Saling berbagi tugas di Panti adalah kegiatan sehari-hari. Ya... sejak kecil mereka hidup di Panti bersama kakak tertua- Tanah. Orang kedua sudah meninggal saat mereka kecil, jadi keduanya tak tahu penyebab orang tua mereka meninggal. Hanya Kak Tanah saja yang tahu. Namun enggan untuk memberi tahu mereka.

Bunyi kaki menggema ke seluruh sudut gang, suasana agak sepi dan begitu lenggang. Beberapa burung berterbangan menghiasi langit yang kini berwarna oranye- kemerahan. Semua makhluk hidup seolah pergi untuk kembali ke tempat asal.

 **PRANG**

Seperti kaca yang pecah, bunyi tersebut begitu bising meski sekejap. Petir dan Angin yang baru saja mengambil belokan ke kiri terhenti di tengah jalan.

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Suara tapak kaki mendekat.

 **Satu. Dua. Tiga.**

Angin memilih untuk mundur dan berlindung dibalik punggung kakaknya yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Sementara Petir masuk dalam mode siaga. Tubuh mereka bergetar, tak kala melihat tiga sosok tinggi kini berdiri didepan mereka.

"Ternyata cuma dua ekor tikus kecil, Ejojo. Mau kita apakan mereka?"

Lelaki yang bernama Ejojo tersebut kini berjongkok tepat dihadapan Angin serta Petir. Mata coklat-kemerahan itu sangatlah menusuk nan tajam. Belum lagi, seringaian telah tercetak di wajah.

"Serahkan uang kalian padaku, adik-adik manis~"

Tangan kanan Angin refleks memegang lengan Petir, begitu kuat seperti memberi tahu bahwa saat ini ia ketakutan. Petir sendiri merasakan ketakutan yang sama, tetapi sebagai kakak ia mencoba untuk tidak terlihat seperti itu.

"Tidak mau."

Dengan tegas Petir berbicara. Tentu ia tidak ingin memberikan begitu saja uang yang ada disaku celana nya- kembalian dari berbelanja tadi. Sebab uang itu hasil jerih payah anak Panti- termasuk kakak nya.

"Wah, rupanya anak ini berani juga padamu Bos."

Dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk, Adudu mengangkat wajah Petir sedikit agar melihatnya. Tatapan yang tajam serta wajah yang begitu angkuh, mengingatkan Ejojo pada sosok yang sangat ia benci.

 **BUGHHH**

"KAK PETIRRR!"

Angin segera menghampiri kakaknya yang terlempar beberapa mili akibat pukulan Ejojo. Tangan kanan itu terus memegangi perut, untuk anak berusia 9 tahun seperti Petir pasti akan sangat merasa kesakitan.

"Oh namamu Petir, heh. Makna yang hampir mirip dengan seseorang yang ku benci." Ujar Ejojo dengan dingin.

Angin semakin mempererat pelukan pada Petir yang tak berdaya. Secuil air mata keluar dari sudut mata, perlahan membendung di kelopak mata dan menutupi keindahan iris kecoklatan tersebut. Ingin berteriak, tetapi ia tahu itu semua akan sia-sia. Akan tetapi, ia tidak mau...

"TOLOOONGGGG!" Teriaknya sekeras mungkin.

... kakaknya mati.

"Hahahaha, berteriak sekeras pun tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu dan kakakmu disini, kau tahu." Tawa Ejojo disusuli dengan tawa Adudu dan Probe.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Air mata dengan seenaknya turun, ia tak bisa menampungnya kembali. Ia tidak bisa melawan tetapi ingin dirinya serta Petir selama. Memang naif, tetapi apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil sepertinya?

 _"Seandainya saja ada Kak Tanah disini..."_

"Kalian. Cepat bereskan kedua bocah ini!"

"Ta-tapi Bos Ejojo... mereka cuma anak-anak." Sela Probe.

Ejojo menarik kerah seragam Probe "Memangnya aku peduli, hm?!"

Probe dan Adudu tak berani lagi untuk membantah. Perintah Ejojo itu mutlak, jika melawan... mereka lah yang akan kena imbas.

 **DEG**

Angin ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu. Berlari secepat mungkin bersama kakaknya. Namun ia tak bisa, mengangkat tubuh kakaknya untuk berdiri saja ia tidak mampu. Jika hanya ia sendiri yang pergi, meninggalkan Petir untuk mencari bantuan... meski akhirnya mendapat pertolongan, tetapi tetap saja akan ada kemungkinan terburuk yang akan diperoleh Petir kembali.

"K-Kak Petir hiks..."

"Jangan takut, ada kakak disini." Ujar Petir dengan senyum tipis.

Mereka menatap dua orang yang semakin mendekati mereka. Perlahan, semakin dekat dan-

 **BUAGHH**

 **BRUUK**

Kedua orang itu seketika tumbang.

"Tidak ku sangka sekarang kau lebih berani memukul anak kecil, huh. Dasar pecundang."

.

.

.

* * *

"Kak Gem-"

Ia mengerjapkan mata. Hampir saja Angin mengira sosok yang berdiri didepan nya itu adalah Gempa- teman dari Kak Tanah. Iris jingga itu yang menyadarkan nya, sebab ia tahu warna mata Gempa itu kuning ke-emasan.

Ditatapnya punggung berlapiskan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna oranye. Serupa dengan warna topi kakak itu. Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi kakak tersebut, karena ia berada dibelakang nya.

"Kau- adiknya Halilintar!" Geram Ejojo.

Api tersenyum meremehkan, hingga membuat kebencian Ejojo kian membuncah.

"Gara-gara diaaa! Karena kalian, KAMI DROP OUT DARI SEKOLAH!"

Api membuka mata yang sempat terpejam "Ku rasa itu karena salahmu sendiri, kebodohan ... serta kepayahanmu hahaha."

Tangan itu terkepal erat.

Menampilkan pintasan urat-urat dengan jelas disana.

"Kau pikir bisa menang disini, heh." Sindir Ejojo dengan seringaian iblis.

"Tentu saja, aku-"

Dengan cepat Api menghindar dari serangan Probe serta Adudu yang dilakukan beruntun.

Satu lawan dua.

Tak dapat Api pungkiri dia terdesak meski masih dapat menghalau serangan kedua-nya.

 **Hap.**

Tangan kanan nya berhasil menangkap kaki kiri Adudu yang berniat menendang punggung nya.

 **Kraak.**

Segera ia memelintir kaki tersebut, lalu memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk membanting tubuh Adudu.

Meski tubuh nya sedikit kecil, namun otot-otot nya cukup kuat. Mungkin karena ia sering berolahraga, berlatih sepak bola dan kadang... berkelahi.

Iris jingga itu kemudian menatap nyalang Probe yang berada disisi kanan nya. Butiran keringat terus keluar dari dahi Probe, terlebih saat Api mendekati-

 **BUAGH**

\- dan ia pun tersungkur.

"Apa kau lupa dengan keberadaanku disini, heh?"

Api menengok perlahan ke belakang dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan sakit akibat terhantam sebuah kayu besar yang dipegang Ejojo. Tatapan penuh amarah seolah menyulut jiwa iblis Ejojo keluar.

Tanpa diberi ampun, Ejojo kembali memukul Api dengan kayu yang ia pegang. Lalu ditambah lagi dengan Adudu serta Probe yang membantu. Mereka tertawa. Tanpa memperdulikan bercak merah yang telah tercetak di aspal tersebut.

Petir berusaha menolong Api, namun ia berakhir terpelanting kembali.

Sakit.

Tapi ini bukanlah sakit yang sesungguhnya.

"Tidak bisa menghabisi kakaknya, adiknya pun tak masalah."

Mata jingga itu perlahan meredup, bahkan suara Ejojo tak dihiraukannya.

 _"Apa aku... akan mati seperti ini?"_

Meski pandangan nya mulai kabur, ia masih bisa sedikit melihat dua bocah lelaki yang tak jauh dari hadapan nya.

"Syukurlah, Kak Petir tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mau Kak Petir mati hiks ... karena aku menyayangi Kak Petir."

Untuk sesaat Api sedikit bernostalgia.

Apa itu arti dari menyayangi?

Rasanya ia sudah melupakan perasaan tersebut. Hingga yang tersisa hanya rasa sakit yang mendalam. Luka dihati pun makin melebar.

Kematian.

Sesuatu yang mengerikan, tapi... kadang seolah ingin merasakan nya. Ketika tak ada yang berarti lagi, saat semua kebahagianmu telah lenyap. Hanya dirimu sendiri, kesepian didalam ruangan yang gelap. Kematian bukanlah hal buruk, hingga itulah yang dipikirkan olehmu dibanding harus memilih hidup tanpa arti. Tetapi-

"Akhhh!"

Darah kembali muncrat dari mulut Api. Semua rasa sakit sudah tak dirasakan nya lagi. Sekujur tubuh kaku.

Apa mungkin ini akhirnya?

 **BUAGH!**

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara berjatuhan dan jeritan.

"Angin! Petir! Kalian baik-baik saja?!"

Penglihatan nya semakin meredup, ia tak bisa mendengar serta melihat kondisi saat ini lagi. Semua... gelap.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kak Api."

* * *

"Halilintar, bagaimana keadaan-"

Taufan meletakkan satu jari telunjuk di bibir yang memasang segaris senyum tipis.

"Tenanglah Ibu, dia sudah melewati masa kritis nya. Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk lagi, ku jamin." Ucap Taufan dengan nada ceria.

Ibu Hana bernapas lega, ia mengambil ponsel di tas dan keluar dari ruangan itu sejenak.

Selang infus yang berada di tangan tersebut terus mengalirkan cairan. Dada yang naik turun, napas yang cukup beraturan.

 **Tok. Tik. Tok.**

Jarum jam terus memainkan ritme nya tanpa henti. Mereka bertiga masih duduk disana, tanpa bosan meski sudah lima jam berlalu.

 **DEG**

Jari itu bergerak. Ketiga-nya sontak tertegun.

Tubuh yang sejak tadi diam tak berdaya diatas ranjang, kini bergerak perlahan bersama dengan kesadaran nya. Mencoba mendudukkan posisi nya dengan hati-hati, sebab sekujur tubuh masih sangat terasa sakit nya. Ketika punggung nya sudah menempel pada dinding. Ia pun membuka mata.

Selimut putih yang melapisi dirinya adalah hal yang pertama ia lihat.

 _"Jadi... aku masih hidup..."_

Kepalanya tertunduk seketika. Kedua tangan itu mengepal erat serta gig-gigi yang mulai gemertak. Ia memukul kedua lutut dengan penuh emosi.

"Harusnya... HARUSNYA KU MATI SAJA!"

 **PLAAK.**

Pipi kanan Api mulai memanas. Taufan tertunduk dengan bibir yang tertarik segaris. Air memilih untuk menoleh kearah lain. Halilintar hanya diam, dengan tangan yang masih menggantung di udara. Sementara Api mulai memegangi pipinya dan beralih menatap Halilintar yang baru saja menampar.

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu lagi, aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini."

"Memang... kau siapa ku?"

Halilintar tertegun. Tatapan dingin penuh kebencian serta amarah itu... ini bukanlah Api yang ia tahu. Ini bukan adiknya.

"KAU SIAPA?! JAWAB AKU, JANGAN DIAM SAJA!" Teriak Api sekeras mungkin. Emosi kian meluap.

Ketiga orang yang berdiri disana tetap diam mematung dengan kepala tertunduk. Kedua tangan Api semakin mengepal kuat. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Hari itu... setelah pemakaman nya usai, seorang anak kecil menangis sendirian. Hujan pun datang, ia berlari tanpa arah sambil terus menangis. Mencari-cari sosok Ibu yang telah tiada. Terjatuh menahan sakit, sendirian. Ketiga saudaranya sibuk mengurusi kesedihan mereka masing-masing..."

"... keesokkan harinya, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ceria seperti biasa. Menghibur kakak-kakak serta adiknya. Waktu membuatnya sadar, semua hal yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Keceriaan palsu yang ia buat berakhir percuma. Hingga ia memilih berhenti, ketika ia sadar... sudah tak ada lagi tempatnya berbagi. Ia telah kehilangan semuanya. Demi menatap hari esok ia selalu membunuh rasa kesepian dan menyimpan rasa kesedihannya sendiri. Tak ada yang bisa dipercaya lagi..."

"A-Api..."

"KEMANA?! KEMANA KALIAN WAKTU ITU HAH! KALIAN SEMUA-"

Perlahan... tangis itu pecah.

Air mata tak kuasa lagi ia bendung. Terus mengalir, membiarkan semua meluap sebagaimana mestinya. Tetesan air mata dengan seribu perasaan yang tertuang didalamnya. Isak tangis yang begitu memilukan. Sementara Taufan dan Air menangis dalam diam.

Sakit sekali.

Cairan bening pun mengalir membasahi kedua pipi Halilintar. Ia terus memeluk Api begitu erat. Meminta maaf dalam diam serta memberitahu akan rasa penyesalan yang begitu dalam.

"Maaf..."

Angin malam masuk melewati jendela yang terbuka. Tirai jendela sedikit tersingkap, memperlihatkan beberapa bintang telah memancarkan cahaya. Malam ini bintang-bintang itu kembali bertemu dengan Sang Bulan. Saling memberi cahaya, memberikan kehangatan sekaligus kedamaian dalam sebuah keindahan. Sebuah ikatan yang rapuh pun perlahan terobati kembali.

* * *

"Apa ini berarti, tugasku sudah selesai~"

Gempa dan Tanah sekarang berada di sebuah atap- gedung sekolah yang berada diseberang rumah sakit tersebut. Ia melempar teropong yang sempat itu sembarang, namun dengan tanggap Gempa menangkapnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tatapan itu?"

Gempa menarik sebelah headshet yang sempat terpasang di telinga kanan nya. Tanah merengut mendapati ekspresi datar tersebut.

"Setidaknya berikan aku uang tambahan atas keberhasilan ini~" Rengeknya.

Gempa berkedut kesal. "Dengar ya... aku sudah mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk perbaikan rumah Panti pasca kebakaraan waktu itu. Kau tahu... itu tabunganku selama hampir dua tahun."

"Sedikit saja- untuk aku dan anak-anak panti lainnya-"

Satu telunjuk menyentuh kening Tanah membuat Tanah diam seketika.

"Kau akan mendapatkan nya besok. Tapi bukan dariku dan aku hanya perantara supaya kau bisa mendapatkan nya." Ujar Gempa dengan senyum jahil.

Tanah mendengus geli, kalau sudah begini-

"Maa... aku menginap dulu di Panti hari ini. Malas meladeni kakak-kakakku yang akan memberi banyak pertanyaan kenapa aku membolos sekolah hari ini."

\- ia pasti tidak akan diberi kesempatan bertanya dan akan mengalihkannya dengan pembicaraan lain. Tapi... tak masalah.

"Pfftt- siapa suruh kau takut sama-"

"Diam cerewet!"

Muka Gempa memerah. Ekspresi malu serta kesal terlihat jelas disana. Ia memilih untuk mengambil langkah lebih dulu, Tanah mengikuti dari belakang... berusaha menahan tawa.

"HAHAHAHA... Siapa sangka Tuan Muda yang satu ini takut membelah katak~"

Satu per satu anak tangga mereka turuni. Terus begitu sampai tiba di lantai dasar. Sepanjang koridor tersebut begitu gelap karena tak ada satupun lampu yang dinyalakan.

"Berisik!" Bentak Gempa yang malah semakin membuat Tanah tertawa.

"Nanti nilai Biologimu jelek loh~"

"Cih, setahuku semester satu ini aku yang akan meraih peringkat pertama."

Tanah kembali mendengus. " Heh, sombong sekali~"

"Terima kasih. Dan lebih baik kita cepat keluar dari gedung ini, sebelum Pak Satpam yang sempat kita buat tidur terbangun."

Senyuman tersungging di bibir keduanya. Cahaya bulan begitu gemerlap, sementara kerlap-kerlip bintang semakin menambah estetika di langit. Membuat malam ini begitu menyenangkan.

.

.

 **See you next Chapter!**


End file.
